Naruto X High School DXD : Naruto no ero
by The Black Water
Summary: Naruto adalah penyelamat Dunia Shinobi yg terlempar ke Dunia lain akibat ulah Madara Strong!Naru Harem!Naru (ngga pande buat summary) Chap 6 upp
1. Chapter 1

**Saya sedang coba coba buat story crossover jadi kalo jelek maklumya dan apapun yg ada di dalam fic saya ini jika ada yg sama mohon di maklumin ya soalnya saya sudah banyak banget baca fic fic dari para master jadi jika teringat dengan fic author yg bersangkutan mohon maaf.**

**Disclaimer** ** © naruto dan high school dxd bukan punya saya **

_**Pairing :NaruX harem**_

_**Warning :typo(s),OOC,gaje,ancur,pokoknya yg jelek-jelek deh ^^v**_

_**Ok ngga suka jangan di baca ya**_

**Enjoy it**

Sumari :naruto adalah penyelamat sinobi yg terlempar ke dunia lain akibat ulah madara storng !naru Harem!naru

Terlihat tiga orang manusia sedang bertarung ,tepatnya dua melawan satu

"bersiaplah kalian berdua ,HYAAAA "orang yg berambut panjang a.k.a madara mnggunakan serangan terakhirnya

"kami juga tidak akan kalah ,hyaaa "kata naruto dan sasuke bersamaan .

**Dum **

Bunyi ledakan yang amat dasyat(sampai sampai membangunkan raja neptunus XXDD #plak abaikan)

Para aliansi yg melihat itu terkejut karena melihat ledakan yg sangat besar itu

Dan di arena pertarungan antara madara dan narusasu terlihat debu debu masi sangat tebal dan lama kelamaan tampaklah di aren pertempuran tadi terlihat semua yg disana rata dengan tanah

Dan disana tamak madara terkapar dan sasunaru yg ngos ngosan

"akhirnya"kata naruto tersenyum

"ya akhirnya kita bisa mengalahkan nya "balas sasuke tersenyum juga .

* * *

Setelah itu sasuke membopong naruto ke arah teman teman nya ,di tempat teman teman nya naruto melihat obito yg sudah sekarat ,naruto pun mendekati obito

"apa kau baikbaik saja "tanya naruto

"sepertinya warktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi ,tapi aku bahagia karena sebelum aku mati aku telah keluar dari kegelapan ,dan itu berkat mu dan sebagai hadiah aku akan memberikan mata mangekyu saringgan ku agar kau bisa menciptakan perdamaian yg kau impikan itu" ucap obito lemah dan segera mencabut matanya dan memberikan nya kepada sakura

"tolong pasangkan mataku ini kepada naruto "kata obito lemah dan diberi anggukan oleh sakura .

Setelah itu sakura memasangkan mata saringgan kepada naruto obito kembali mencabut matanya satu lagi dan itu sukses membuat naruto terkejut

"kenapa kau mencabut matamu satu lagi "tanya naruto

Obito lalu menyodorkan matnya satulagi (mata rinegan)kepada naruto

"ini ambil dan simpan lah jika nanti kau butuh kau boleh memakainya"ucap obito

Naruto pun mengambil mata itu dan memasukan ke dalam toples dan menyimpan nya setelah itu obito berkata

"kemarikan kepalammu "kata obito seraya mengangkat tangan nya naruto hanya menurut dan meletakkan kepalanya di bawa telapakn tangan obito

"aku akan memberikan semua pengetahuan tentang cara menggunakan mata saringgan dan rinegan agar kau bisa menggunakan nya sebaik diriku menggunakan nya "ucap obito dan memulai

Naruto berterial kesakita "ARHRHH"teriak naruto dan setelah selesai naruto pingsan di sertai obito yg menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya .

Sementara itu di tempat madara ,madara belum sepenuhnya mati jadi di menggunakan sisa cakra nya untuk mengirim naruto kemasa lalu agar naruto mengulangi siksaan yg dulu dan madara berharap agar di di bangkitkan lagi suatu saat nanti sama seperti sekarang dan dengan itu dia memulai membuat jutsu dan tampaklah portal hitam dan menarik naruto kedalam portal itu

Sasuke yg melihat "tak akan kubiarkan "ucap sasuke dan melemparkan kusanagi yg suda di aliri chidori dan Trank pedang sasuke terpental sasuke mendecih tidak suka tapi tanpa di sadari mereka portal tadi mengalami gagguan akibat terkena aliran listrik dari pedang sasuke tadi yg mengakibatkan naruto bukan nya kembali ke masa lalu malah terlempar ke di mensi lain

Sementara itu madara menyeringai di berpikir kalau rencana nya berhasil dan setelah itu madara pun mati (sungguh salah kau madara)

Dan setelah naruto terhisap kedalam portal dan menghilang semua aliansi bersedih dan mereka akan menamai naruto sebagai sang penyelamat kedua dan juga sebagai hokage ke enam atau rokudaime hokage

* * *

Setelah 2 hari perang selesai belakang mansion hyuuga terlihat seorang gadis yg sedang menangis

"naruto-kun naruto-kun hiks hiks ,kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sendiri kau adalah penerang kehidupanku tanpamu idupku tak ada artinya lagi "kata wanita itu a.k.a hinata

"a-aku tidak tahan lagi hidup tanpa dirimu hiks hiks ,,Crass "hinata menusuk jantung nya dengan kunai dan langsung mati di tempat dan terjadilah hari duka di konoha

* * *

Sementara itu naruto sedang terkapar tak sadarkan diri akibat di depan rumah seseorang ,dari dalam ruamah keluarlah seorang wanita dan dari wajah wanita itu terlihat panik melihat seorang anak kira-kira ber umur 17 tahun semuran dengan putranya yg sudah meninggal dan dia pun merawat nya

.

.

.

* * *

**Seminggu kemudian **

**NARUTO POV**

"di mana aku ini"kataku entah pada siapa .aku berusaha mengingat yg terjadi malah aku tidak mengingat apapun kecuali aku ingat namaku dan aku punya saringgan dan rinegan yg aku simpan dan jurus ninja dan juga teknik mengunakan mata rinegan dan saringgan selain itu aku tidak ingat apapun

'cklek' suara pintu di buka nampak dari balik pintu itu wanita berumur 40 ke atas berjalan ke arah ku

"oh kau sudah sadar "ucapnya seraya tersenyum

"dimana ini ,dan siapa anda "tanya naruto

"ohh perkenalkan nama saya midori senju ,kamu sedang ada di rumah saya ,karena saya menemukan anda tergeletak di depan rumah saya,'dan saya langsung membawa anda masuk karena anda sedang pingsan"

"kalau boleh tau ,berapa hari saya pingsan?"tanya naruto

"kamu pingsan sudah seminggu nak"

"NANI,seminggu"

"ia ,saya lihat kamu seperti terkena serangan orang ,apa yg terjadi kenapa kamu bisa sampai seperti itu "

"ntah lah aku tak ingat "kata naruto dengan wajah lesu

"kalau orang tuammu apa kau tau"

Dan dijawab dengan gelengan

"ya sudah kalau kamu tidak ingat tidak pa pa,saya juga tinggal sendiri di rumah ini kamu seusia dengan aknak ku yg meninggal 2 tahun lalu apakah kamu mau ku angkat menjadi anak"tanya wanita itu kepada naruto

Naruto melihat wanita tadi dengan mata berair karena nttah mengapa dalam hati naruto ia ingin sekali mempunyai keluarga tapi dia tidak tau kenapa karena dia tidak ingat"sungguh"kata naruto dan di jawab anggukan oleh wanita tadi

"baiklah ,tapi sebelum itu aku ingin tau siapa namamu "

"naruto "

"baiklah naruto sekarang karena sekarang kamu sudah aku angkat menjadi anak kamu akan bermarga senju dan kau boleh memanggil aku dengan sebutan kaa-san"

"ha'i,kaa-san "jawab naruto

.

.

.

* * *

**1 bulan kemudian **

"naruto"panggil kaa-san naruto

"ya kaa-san"jawab naruto

"besok kamu akan masuk sekolah dan kamu sudah kaa-san daftarkan sebagai murid pindahan "

"ha'i,kaa-san "jawab naruto

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Esok paginya **

Naruto sudah bangun dan sekarang sedang berpakaian ohya di sini naruto gaya rambutnya berponi belah inggir yg menutupi mata mangekyu saringgan nya itu sebabnya kaa-san nya tidak tau kalau sebelah mata naruto berbeda

Kemudia naruto mengambil toples berisi bola mata dari dalam laci mejanya

"sebenarnya mata siapa ini ,aku seperti mengenal siapa yg mempunyai mata ini tapi aku tidak ingat "kata naruto entah pada siapa

Kemudian dia mengambil bola mata itu dan melihatnya dengan mata kirinya tiba tiba mata itu masuk ke mata naruto

"arggh "kata naruto kesakitan karena sesuatu masuk ke matanya ,

Dan setelah beberapa saat naruto melihat mata kirinya ke arah cermin dan dia melihat bola matanya sebelah kirinya telah beruba seperti pola riak air ,tapi kemudian kembali seperti semula warna biru langit

"apa yg terjadi kenapa mata tadi bisa masuk kemataku ,tapi kenapa aku seperti nya tau cara menggunakan mata tadi tapi aku tidak ingat darimana aku bisa tau cara menggunakan nya ,karena yg aku ingat Cuma semua kekuatan ku selain itu aku tidak tau apa apa"pikir naruto

"argh ,aku pusing lebih baik aku pergi ke akademi saja "kata naruto frustasi

.

.

.

* * *

Akademi kuoh

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju akademi kuoh setelah beberapa setengah jam sampailah naruto di depan gerbang kuoh setelah itu naruto pun masuk dia dipandang siswi siswi dengan pandangan nafsu dan itu membuat naruto merinding

KYAA rias onesama teriak siswi siswi

Akeno onesama sangat cantik Begitulah yg di dengar naruto ,naruto yg bingung siapa yg di panggil siswi siswi tadi inggin bertanya pada 3 siwa yg tampaknya paling semmangat memandanginya

"wahh lihat lihat oppay rias –san sangat besar "

"punya akeno-san juga tidak klalah besar " begitulah kata kata yg di keluarkan oleh mereka bertiga dan itu justru membuat naruto swetdop

"ehhm ehmm "naruto berdehem

"ehh ada apa" kata laki laki yg berambut coklat a.k.a ise

"perkenalkan namaku senju naruto "kata naruto memperkenalkan diri

"ohh aku hyudou isse "kata ise memperknalkan diri sementara keda teman nya tidak memperkenalkan diri karena telalu serius melihat pemandangan di depan nya

"aku mau tanya siap mereka "tanya naruto

"APA KAU TIDAK TAU MEREKA "teriak isse yg terkejut

"oh aku baru masuk jadi tidk tau mereka siapa "kata naruto

"ohh"jawab isse dan ia pun menjelaskan siapa rias dan akeno(para reader pasti sudah tau kan )

Dan di jawab dengan anggukan naruto

"baiklah terimaksai isse-san,aku mau pergi ke kantoe kepala sekolah dulu ya "

"Ok" jawab isse

Naruto pun mengetuk pintu kepala sekolah tuk tuk tuk

"masuk "kata suara di dalam

Naruto pun masuk

"Pekenalkan saya senju naruto saya adalah murid baru"kata naruto

"oh jadi kamu murid baru itu "dan dijawab naggukan oleh naruto

"baiklah kamu tunggu dulu di sini nanti ada guru yg akan datang membawa mu ke kelas XII "kata kepala sekolah itu lagi

"ha'i sensei "jawab naruto

Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah guru perempuan berambut hitam kecoklatan

"baiklah senju –san mari ikut saya "kata guru yg baru masuk itu

"ha'i sensei "jawab naruto yg mengikuti guru tadi

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Di kelas XII**

Murid murid sedang bergosip

"eehh aku dengar di kelas kita ada murid baru "

"laki-lagi atau perempuan"

"yg aku dengar laki –laki"

"kyya ,kuharap dia tampan seperti kiba-kun"

Dan begitulah kata-kata yg di keluarkan oleh para murid akademi kuaoh sampai guru masuk

"ohayu anak anak "

"ohayu sensei "

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru ,senju-san silahkan masuk"

Dan masuklah naruto kedalam kelas dan di kelas itu langsung sepi

"nah perkenalkan dirimu "

"ha'i sensei ,perkenalkan nama saya senju naruto ,dan yg saya sukai adalah ramen dan orang yg baik hati dan yg tidak saya sukai orang yg sombong dan arogan"kata naruto meperkenalkan diri

Dan

1

2

3

4

5

"kyyaaa tampan"

"naruto-kun apa kamu sudah mempunyai pacar "

"maukah kau menikah denganku "dan naruto langsung sweatdrop melihat semua itu

"DIAM"kata guru itu dalam sekejab kelas itu langsung diam

"baiklah senju-san kamu boleh duduk di samping gremory-san ,geremory-san tolong angkat tangan anda

dan langsung ditanggapi oleh yg di panggil

naruto pun langsung menuju untuk duduk di samping gremory a.k.a rias gremory

setelah sampai di bangku naruto langsung duduk dan hanya diam dengan senyum di wajahnya sambil melihat ke depan ,disampingnya rias yg melihat naruto ,merasa penasaran rias kemudian mencoba berbicara dengan naruto

"hy ,aku rias gremory "kata rias memmperkenalkan diri .

Naruto yg mendengar itu menoleh dan tersenyum dan menjawab

"senju naruto"jawab naruto singkat dan itu suskses membuat rias sedikit blusing ,

Naruto kembali memandang ke depan

Dan keadaan pun kembali canggung

Rias memandang wajah naruto sambil menghayal'kau sunggu menarik naruto-kun ,baru bertemu bebrapa menit saja kau sudah mencuri hatiku 'batin rias sambil senyum senyum

Naruto yg merasa di perhatikan menoleh kesampin dan mendapati rias yg melihat wajahnya dan tersenyum

"kenapa tersenyum ada yg aneh di mukaku"kata naruto karena merasa di terhina(memang hina *di rasenggan naruto).

Rias yg tersadar dari lamunan nya tersentak kaget karena ketauhan menghayal pun mencoba menjawab dengan tergagap

"e-ehh,tidak ada apa apa kok "kata rias blusing di kedua pipinya .

Dan naruto mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli

Sementara itu di di bangku belakan terlihat wanita berambut hitam membatin

'ara ara ara ,naruto-kun kau begitu tampan akan kujadikan kau sebagai miliku fufufufufu,tapi sepertinya ada saingan'batin gadis berambut hitam a.k.a akeno sambil melihat naruto dan kemudian beralih pada seseorang yg ada di samping naruto'dan aku tidak akan kalah buchou .

'terkutuk lah kau roang tampan' batin seseorang yg pasti reader tau

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Skip time **

Bel istirahat berbunyi naruto langsung memasukan bukunya ketas dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju atas gedung untuk meakan ramen nya tapi sebelum keluar dia langung di kerubuni oleh siswi-siswi

"naruto-kun,maukah kau pergi kekantin mbersamaku"kata siswi A

"enak saja naruto-kun akan pergi bersamaku"kata murid B

"hey kalian tidak pantas dengan naruto-kun ,hanya aku yg pantas dengan naruto-kun"kata siswi C

"dengan ku"

"Dengan ku " dan mereka sambil jambak jambakan

Dan naruto hanya sweatdrop dan menelan luda 'glek ,mengerikan mereka aku harus gunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur 'batin naruto yg sedang mengendap endap dan "LARI" teriak naruto

"hey lihat naruto-kun lari "

"Mana mana"

"Itu "

"Ayo kita kejar "

Sementara itu naruto masi berlari tapi dia tidak melihat jalan mhingga akhirnya dia menabrak seseorang

'BRUK' suara tubrukan naruto

**NARUTO POV**

'apa ini yg ada di mukaku lembut ,akupun berusaha berdiri dan menekan yg lembut tadi agar menjau dari mukaku ,tapi aku mendengar desahan saat aku menekan yg lembut tadi '

"ahhh "

'karena penasaran dari mana suara tadi aku meremas yg lembut tadi sedikit kencang ,

"ahhh"

'dan aku mendengar suara itu lagi,aku mencoba melihat keatas dan '

CROTT

Ternyata yg aku pegang tadi adalah OPPAY nya akeno-san ,dan aku melihat mukanya yg memera dan posisi kami ,aku menindi tubuh akeno

"ara ara ara ,naruto-kun kalau mau bilang saja "kata akeno kepadaku

"g-gomen"aku berusaha berdiri

NORMAL POV

Belum sempat naruto melepaskan pegangan nya tiba tiba

"hey lihat itu naruto-kun ,dia sedang memegang oppay akeno-senpai "kata murid yg mengejar naruto tadi

"apa ,mana "

"itu lihat "

"wah ,aku juga mau naruto-kun "terikak serempak siswi yg di kejar naruto tadi

'GLEK'

"a-apa apan mereka ,apakah mereka sudah tidak waras"kata naruto yg mulai kabur .

"lihat naruto-kun kabur "

"ayo kejar"kata seorang siswi yg memimpin mereka

"WAHHH,siapa saja tolong aku "teriak naruto yg kabur .

Sementara itu

"Terkutuklah orang tampan"kata seseorang yg pastinya reader tau XDD

Skipp-time 40 menit kemudian

Naruto masi di kejar kejar karena sudah tidak kuat lagi akhirnya dia menggunakan kamui untuk menghilang tapi karena dia baru pertama kali menggunakan nya setelah masuk dimensi kamui dia langsung di muntahkan ke atas tempat tidur yg sangat empuk

'empuk sekali tempat tidur 'pikir naruto dalam hati sambil memukul mukul pelan tempat tidur yg di tidurinya

'tapi kok ane ya kenapa saat aku tidur di tempat tidur ini rasanya sama sewaktu aku menimpa akeno-san tadi tapi ini lebih lembut ,j-ja-jangan jangan "

GLEK

Naruto mencoba melihat ke atas tempat tidur

"WAHHH"teriak narut dan menggeser badan nya ke sudut tempat tidur tadi yg ternyata tempat tidur tadi adalah rias yg sedang tidur tampa pakaian ,bisa terlihat dengan jelas wajah rias yg agak sediki semburat merah kalau naruto sudah mimisan

' kami-sama kalau begini terus aku bisah ke habisan darah 'pikir naruto

"apa yg kau lakukan di kamarku naruto–kun ,apa kau ingin tidur bersamaku"kata rias dengan nada yg menggoda .

GLEK

"g-gomen ,rias sani "kata naruto dan langsung lari keluar pintu

BLAM

Suara pintu tertutup

'sayang sekali padahal tinggal sedikit lagi naruto-kun akan menjadi miliku hihihihi,pokoknya aku tidak akan menyerah 'batin rias

Sementara itu dengan naruto

Bunyi bell selesai yg menandakan istirahat telah selesai **tet tet tet** siswa siwi pada masuk keruangan Cuma naruto yg lari keluar sekolah bermaksud untuk kabur dari sekolah

'sekolah macam apa ini bisa bisa aku terkena anemia karena tiap hari selalu mimisan '

Naruto pun keluar dari sekolah tapi dia tidak pulang melain kan jalan–jalan ke dekat danau tapi didekat danau dia melihat iblis liar yg sedang mengganggu sorang gadis naruto pun membantu gadis tadi

"hey apa yang kau perbuat dengan nya " teriak naruto

"heh rupanya ada pengganggu ,nampak nya tubuhmu enak untuk di makan "kata iblis liar tadi .

Naruto tidak memperdulikan omongan iblis liar tadi dan menyuru gadis yg di ganggu tadi untuk lari setelah ia lari naruto pun melawan iblis tadi dengan taijutsu

Trang trang

Skipp time 2 jam kemudian

Banyak lubang lubang di tempat naruto bertarung

.

.

.

* * *

**Di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib **

"Buchou ada iblis liar yg sedang berkeliaran"kata akeno kepada rias

"ayo,akeno"kata rias

Akeno yg mengerti langsung membuat sihir teleportasi

.

.

.

* * *

**Di tempat naruto**

Naruto di sini cukup lelah menghadapi iblis liar yg di hadapinya

"hah hah hah baiklah sudah cukup untuk bermain main nya "kata naruto yg sudah mulai lelah dan membuat bola hitam di tangan nya

"sial kau "kata iblis yg suah sangat kelelahan

Naruto melemparkan kan kunai yg sudah ada segel hirahasi ke atas kepala iblis tadi

Iblis liar tadi mengira lemparan naruto meleset ,iblis tadi menyringai

"sepertinya lemparan mu mele-" omongan iblis tadi terhenti ketika melihat naruto sudah tidak ada lagi di hadapan nya ,dia merasakan baya dari atas iblis itu pun melihat keatas dan betapa terkejutnya dia karena naruto sudah ada di atasnya mengarahkan bolah berwarna biru dan ada bentuk suriken di pinggiran nya di tangan nya

" **RASENSHURIKEN "**

**BLAR**

suara rasenshuriken naruto mengenai iblis tadi perlahan lahan tubuh iblis tadi hancur dan menjadi abu

"hah hah ha sepertinya sudah selesai "kata naruto dan ia terhisap kedalam putaran kamui tapi sebelum dia benar benar terhisap semua dia melihat lingkaran sihir merah dan ia melihat dua orang keluar dari lingkaran yg satu seorang perempuan berambut merah dan yg satu lagi berambut hitam 'rias–san akeno-san ' guman naruto sebelum menghilang sepenuh nya

Sementara itu

.

.

.

* * *

**RIAS AKENO POV**

Aku keluar dari lingkaran sihir yg kulihat adalah aku melihat semua hacur banyak lubang lubang seperti bekas pertarungan kemudian aku melihat kedepan seperti ada pusaran angin tapi ada yg masuk kedalam seperti orang dia berambut kuning sepertinya aku kenal

"NARUTO-KUN"

**NORMAL POV**

"NARUTO KUN"kata rias dan akeno bersamaan

"kau berfikir sama kan akeno "kata rias

"ia buchou ,itu seperti naruto-kun "

"tunggu dulu apa kau panggil naruto dengan sufix kun "

"ara ara kau juga sama buchou "jawab akeno yg mulai menyringai karena pada dasarnya dia sudah tau kalau rias suka dengan naruto

"apa kau juga menyukainya "tanya rias

"wah tak ku sangka buchou juga suka dengan naruto kun,tapi aku tak akan kalah buchou "kata akeno

"aku juga tak akan kalah dengan mu akeno ,ayo kita kembali "balas rias

Akeno pun membuat lingkaran sihir untuk mereka kembali

**TBC **

**Holah bagai mana fic corssover pertama saya jelek ya mohon maaf kalo jelek**

**Dan saya mohon repiunya **

**Sayonara mina-san**


	2. PERTANYAAN

_**yo kawan**_

_**saya banyak pertanyaan**_

_** ficnya judulnya yg cocok apa ya soalnya dah baca banya yg corssover naruto dan high school dxd jadi bingung mau nulis judul apa**_

_ -**chara di dxd**_

_** -kekuatan naruto nama dan kegunaan**_

_** -pair harem naruto kurang 2 mau hinata apa yg lain pm saya atau masukan ke repiu aja**_

_** -cerita ini saya pingin buat pertarunga nya jarang jarang aja lebih ke sehari hari gitu ngga apa kan senpai**_

_**saya mau minta maaf soal kalo ficnya jelek soalnya saya ngga punya filem dxd nya jadi ngga perna tau tentang sejara anime dxd itu aku tau tentang dxd dari fic para senpai karena saya anak rumahan gitu ngga punya tema satu pun hiks hiks didunia nyata makanya sehari-hari saya cuma ada di ffn makanya waktu haritu ffn mau di apus dah kaya kiamat deh dunia soalnya cma dari ffn aku bisa dapet temen meski cuma RNR aja dah cukup senang aku karena punya temen dan kalo cerita saya sama dengan yg senpai senpai punya mungkin itu tandanya cerita senpai memang bagus hingga terus teringat di kepala saya tapi jujur aku di sini bukan niat plagiat loh cma mau ngeluari hayalan di otak saya aja soalnya kalo saya pikir sendiri suka senyum senyum sendiri saya jadi mama saya kira saya sudah gila karen hampir 24 jam saya di depan leptop padahal saya cma menghaya tentang yg ada di ffn saya bisa di bilang otaku ngga punya modal gitu mau lihat anime ngga bisa karena beli kartu modem yg gratis nya banyak tapi sinyal sangat lemah jadi ngga bisa download anime deh jadi cma ffn yg satu satunya yg dapat memuaskan hasrat otaku saya karena ffn yg perlu sinya tinggi tinggi ok itu aja ya kok jadi curhat saya maaf soalnya saya katakan sekali lagi saya ngga punya teman satu pun di lingkungan saya ok untuk yg tadi mohon di beri tau ya kalo ngga di pm reviu pun jadi**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Para reader minta ada adegan lemon nya ya tapi saya belum terlalu memasteri lemon jadi kalo jelek lemon nya jangan marah ya heheh dan satu lagi jangan bilang saya mesum meskipun ada rahasia bahwa saya sedikit Cuma sedikit mesum heheh ok saatnya lanjut ke cerita .**

**Disclaimer** ** © naruto dan high school dxd bukan punya saya **

_**Pairing :NaruX harem**_

_**Warning :typo(s),OOC,gaje,ancur,alur membingungkan,kata-kata fulgar,ero,hentai,mesum,echi dan lain lain**_

_**Ok Don't Like Don't Read**_

**Enjoy it**

* * *

Sumari :naruto adalah penyelamat sinobi yg terlempar ke dunia lain akibat ulah madara strong !naru Harem!naru mesum!naru

.

.

.

**Kediaman senju **

09:30

Naruto sedang gelisah di tempat tidurnya pasalnya dia tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiran mesum nya akibat kejadian tadi pagi dia seperti sedang menyesali sesuatu .

'aduh kenapa tadi aku tidak terima saja ajakan tidur bersama rias ,ahh apa sih yg ku fikirkan 'pikir naruto frustasi

'Ahh dari pada aku berfikir yg tidak tidak lagi lebih baik aku tidur 'pikir naruto mencoba menutp matanya

Tapi baru sebentar menutup mata matanya langsung terbuka lagi

"aku sudah tidak tahan " teriak naruto berlari ke kamar mandi melakukan ritual yg pastinya reader mesum tau *plak

.

Skipp time aja ya hhehe males dengar naru lagi ritual gitu heheh#plak

.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan badan sedikit berkeringat dia langsung duduk di tempat tidurnya

"hah legahnya" kata naruto nttah pada siap dan langsung tertidur di tempat tidurnya karena sudah lemas (reader:ya ialah kan author dah pengalaman makanya tau kalo habis ritual gituan langsung lemas *author:enak aja mana ada saya ritual gituan,mengahayal hah hal yg ero ia tapi ngga sampe hal yg gituan uppss keceplosan hehehe :P #plak abaikan

Sejak saat itu naruto di pikiran naruto menjadi rada rada ero (maksudnya mesum gitu keekeke)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pagi hari**

**Kediaman senju**

**07:30**

Di dalam tempat tidur seorang pria berambut kuning masiberkutata di tempat tidur

"Naruto bangun ,nanti kamu terlambat ke akademi loh " teriak midori kaa-san nya naruto dari ruang bawah

"engg "gumam naruto baru bangun

Kemudian naruto bangun dari ranjang nya dan melihat ke arah jam

"UAAA AKU TELAT "kata naruto dia pun langsung bersiap siap

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skipp time**

Naruto sudah selesai besiap siap untuk pergi ke akademi

"hah badan ku lemas sekali "kata naruto merenggang kan otot otot nya sambil berjalan ke akademi kuoh ,di perjalanan naruto di pandang wanita dengan blushing di wajah wanita itu naruto tidak ambil peduli mengangkat bahunya dan lanjut berjalan

**.**

**.**

**Skipp time**

**.**

Naruto sudah sampai di gerbang akademi kuoh ,ternyata di tidak terlambat karena

'hah untung tidak terlambat 'batin naruto

Narto pun masuk kedalam akademi

"ohayou Naruto-kun"sapa para siswi yg berpakayan sedikir err.. sexi

Dan di jawab dengan senyuman padahal matanya tertuju pada oppai siswi-siswi itu dan tentu saja para siswi tidak tau karena arah mata naruto tidak terlihat karena matanya menyipit

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skipp time di kelas**

**.**

"ohayou minna"(betul ngga tu ucapan selamat paginya)kata naruto di kelas nya

Rias dan akeno yang melihat ke arah pintu kelas langsung menjawab secara bersamaan

"Ohayou naruto-kun "kata mmereka serempak sambil tersenyum menggoda ke arah naruto

Naruto yg melihat itu 'glek,tahan tahan naruto kau harus kuat menghadapi cobaan yg nikmat ini ,tapi kalau bukan karena di kelas sudah aku sigat mereka berdua ,ehh apa coba yg ku pikirkan ' pkikir naruto sambil sesekali tersenyum mesum dan menggelengkan kepala

Sementara dengan rias dan akeno saling berpandangan dan menyringai mereka mengalihkan padangan nya ke ara naruto yg sedang melamun entah apa lalu mereka menuju naruto dan merangkul tangan mereka ke leher naruto rias dari kanan dan akeno dari kiri mereka menempelkan oppai mereka ke ara lengan naruto sementara siswa yg lain hanya iri melihat pemandangan yg ada di depan mereka

.

.

**NARUTO POV**

Hah apa sih yg aku fikirkan pikiran ero kenapa bisa bersarang di kepalaku ini ,terkutuk lah kau orang ero yg menularkan aku sifat mesum ,meski pun ada enaknya juga aku jadi mengerti arti dari seorang pria hayal naruto sambil tersenyum mesum dan menetes sedikit darah dari hidung nya

Semntara di alam bakha(bener ngga tu)

"Hachi"bersin seorang pria tua berambut putih

"sepertinya ada yg menghinaku " katanya lagi sementara sinagami di samping nya berkata "

mungkin itu karena kau mesum makanya kau terus di hina"

"hey aku tidak mesum tapi aku super mesum"

'Gubrak 'sinagami itu terjungkal kebelakang sambil sweatdrop ria

**Kembali ke cerita**

Ehh apa ini yg ada di lengan kanan dan kiri ku seperti ada yg kenyal kenyal menempel

.

**Normal pov**

**.**

Naruto menoleh keh arah kanan dan kirinya

CROOT

Naruto langsung mimisan hebat dan tepar di tempat

"naruto-kun kenapa "kata rias sambil mengguncang badan naruto tampak kawathir

"naruto-kun "kata akeno juga dengan nada kawathir

"ayo kita bawa ke ruang club "dan di jawab anggukan oleh akeno

Sementara itu isse yg melihat itu menangis ala anime sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapa

.

.

.

* * *

**Di ruang club**

**.**

"akeno ayo kita bawa naruto ke kamar ku "

"ha'i buchou "jawab akeno

Mereka pun meletakkan naruto di atas kasur rias

"akeno aku ingin keluar ada urusan sebentar ,aku minta kau jaga naruto-kun ya"kata rias

"tapi jangan kau apa apakan dia "kata rias lagi

"ara ara buchou ,apa kau cemburu fufufuufu"

Rias sedikit blushing "terserah "kata rias langsung keluar dari kamarnya

Sementara itu akeno hanya duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil melihat naruto

"ara ara kau begitu tampan naruto-kun ,aku jadi semakin ingin merasakan tubuhmu fufufuufu"gumam akeno

Akeno berdiri berniat pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman tapi sebelum dia keluar kamar ia mendengar suara naruto

"ah ah ah rias-chan akeno-chan tubuh kalian memang indah,ah ah ah a-aku mau keluar "igauan naruto sambil mencium dan meremas bantal

Akeno yg mendengar itu langsung berbalik ke tempat tidur

"ara ternyata naruto-kun sangat tertarik dengan tubuhku dan buchou "kata akeno

Dengan sigap akeno langsung melepas bajung hingga telanjang bulat dan menindih naruto sambil melepas kancing baju akademi naruto membukanya,setelah selesai melepas baju naruto dia sempat memerah karena melihat otot naruto yg kekar 'ara tidak wajahnya saja yg tampan badan nya juga bagus aku jadi bergairah 'gumam akeno mulai menjilat jilati bagian perut naruto

**.**

**Naruto pov**

'Ah ah ah ah aku mau keluar 'kataku

Aku terbangun 'hah hanya mimpi 'pikirku lagi tapi kok perutku seperti ada yg bergerak gerak dan geli

Aku mencoba membuka mataku tapi sungguh terkejutnya aku melihat akeno-chan sedang menindi ku sambil menjilati bagian perutku dan yg paling membuat aku sangat tidak tahan adalah dia tidak memakai pakaian sehelai benang pun dan itu loh oppai nya yg menggantung CRROTT 'uwaa apakah ini mimpi 'pikirku

**.**

**Normal pov**

Akeno yg sedang menjilati perut naruto melihat ke arah wajar naruto yg sudah bangun

"kau sudah bangun naruto kun "kata akeno dengan nada yg menggoda

"k-kenapa akeno-chan m-menjilati perutku dan ke-kenapa ti-tidak memakai baju "kata naruto gagap

"ara ara ara bukanya naruto kun suka dengan tubuhku "kata akeno sambil memegang oppai nya dan mengarahkan nya ke ara naruto

CCROOT

"glek"naruto hanya diam sambil menatap oppai akeno yg kelamaan tatapan nya menjadi tatapan nafsu

'ara aku rasa aku akan bersenang senang hari ini ,buchou kau kalah selangkah dariku 'pikir akeno

**.**

**Naruto pov**

**.**

Ah sunggu indah oppai akeno-chan,a-apah sih yg aku fikirkan kenapa aku jadi ero begini terkutuk lah kau orang yg menularkan aku sifat ero

Tapi tidak apa lah aku akan mencoba menikmati toh tidak ada ruginya akeno-chan cantik sexi wah kapan lagi mendapatkan kesempatan begini lebih baik aku sikat dari pada nanti malam aku jadi tidak tenang

**.**

**Normal pov**

**.**

Naruto perlahan lahan menggerakkan tangan nya ke oppai akeno tapi sebelum dia menyentuh oppai akeno, akeno malah mencium bibir naruto dengan sedikit ganas awalnya akeno yg mendominasi ciuman itu karena naruto belum membalas tapi lama kelamaan naruto naruto yg mulai mendominasi ciuman itu luamatan lumatan penuh nafsu naruto menggigit bibir bawah akeno meminta izin untuk menjelajaih mulut akeno ,akeno yg mengerti membuka mulutnya dan naruto pun mulai mengabsen setiap inci mulut akeno mereka berdua saling bersilat lidah sambil terdengar suara desahan akeno "mmhhmmmhm"suara desahan akeno

Naruto yg mulai panas mengarahkan tangan nya ke dada akeno dan meremasnya sedikit keras

"ahh mmmm "desahan akeno saat naruto menekan oppai nya tapi langsung di redam naruto dengan ciuman nya

Sementara itu rias yg sudah selesai dengan dengan urusan nya memutuskan untuk kembali dan ingin melihat keadaan naruto keruangan club bersama kiba koneko isse (disini isse sudah di renkarnasi menjadi iblis)

Kembali ke naruto

Naruto yg sudah mulai kehabisan oksigen melepasciuman nya

"aku mencintaimu naruto-kun"kata akeno

"aku juga akeno-chan ,tapi "ucapan narut tergantung dan mukanya menampakan kemurungan

"tapi apa naruto-kun"tanya akeno sedikit penasaran

"tapi aku juga mencintai wanita lain "jawab naruto sedikit lesuh

Akeno yg mendengar itu tersenyum tulus

"ehh apa yg lucu kenapa tersenyum"tanya naruto binggung

"tidak tapi kau tau tidak kalau aku ini iblis "tanya akeno takut takut naruto jadi takut dengan nya karena dia iblis

Tapi naruto mengngguk dan itu sukses membuat akeno tersenyum

"kau harus nya tau akan sistem cinta iblis "

"ehh memangnya apa bedanya sistem cinta iblis "tanya naruto bingung

"beginiya naruto-kun kalau sistem cinta manusia kalau mempunyai pasangan harus satu memangsi boleh lebih dari satu pasang tapi ada aturan khusus sedangkan iblis kalau ingin lebih dari satu pasangan tidak ada larangn nya"jelas akeno naruto manggut manggut

"yosh biarpun aku adalah manusia mungkin nanti nttah kapan akan menjadi iblis ,tapi aku akan memakai sistem cinta untuk iblis karena orang yg aku suka rata rata iblis "kata naruto

Lalu naruto terdiam dan itu membuat akeno kawathir

"ada apa naruto-kun"

"e-ehh tidak apa apa e-eto apa perlu kita lanjutkan "kata naruto dengan wajah malu

"ara ara naruto kun sudah tidak sabar ingin menikmati tubuhku ya fufuufuf"kata akeno menggoda

Naruto yg sudah tidak tahan langsung menindih akeno dia langsung meremas dada sebelah kanan akeno dan yg sebelah kirinya di hisapnya "ahss" desahan akeno

Naruto memijit puting sebelah kanan akeno dan menggigit gigit kecil puting sebelah kiri akeno lama kelamaan tangan kiri yg meremas dada bagian kanan akeno turun ke bawa diantara selangkangn akeno dan menggesek jadirnya di vagina akeno yg masi terlapisi celana dalam nya yg sudah basah

"kau sudah basah akeno–chan "kata naruto menggoda

Akeno yg di goda naruto memerah "mou naruto-kun jangan menggoda ku terus "

"kukuukuuku sekarang kau yg bernafsu dari pada aku ya akeno-chan"

naruto pun membuka celananya terlihatlah adik naruto yg cukup besar ,akeno yg melihat itu sedikit memucat

"apakah itu aku muat dengan itu naruto kun"kata akeno pucat

Bagakan kesetanan naruto yg sudah di makan nafsu tidak mendengarkan dia langsung mengarahkan ujung kejantanan nya ke depan bibir vagina akeno dan naruto langsung menyentakan dengan sedikit kasar "argghh "rintih akeno yg kesakitan dan dari pinggir matanya keluar cairan bening

Naruto yg melihat aken mengeluarkan airmata langsung sadar atas tindakan nya yg kasar

"gomen akeno-chan aku terlalu bergairah "kata naruto menunduk merasar bersalah

Akeno yg melihat naruto lesu pun mengangkat tangan nya ke wajah naruto dan membelai pipinya

"daijobuh(bener ngga tuh) naruto-kun,tapi beri aku waktu sebentar "kata akeno tersenyum lembut

Mendengar itu naruto sedikit legah dan membiarkan akeno agar meredam rasa sakinya

Berapa waktu kemudian

"kau boleh bergerak sekarang naruto-kun" kata akeno

Naruto pun mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya 'ahh,ahhm'desahan akeno ditahan naruto dengan mulutnya yg mencium bibir akeno

Sambil terus mengenjot dan mencium bibir akeno naruto meremas oppai akeno

Beberapa saat "n-naruto-kun a-a-aku mau keluar kata akeno "

"a-aku juga mau keluar akeno-chan "

"keluarkan di dalam naruto-kun "kata akeno

"kyyaaa'gyaahh" 'crot crot '

Naruto dan akeno sama sama sampai pada klimaks

Mereka berdua masi masi dalam posisi menindih naruto dia atas dan akeno dibawah dan kaki akeno yg meletakan kepalanya di dada dan kakinya di pinggang naruto

Setelah beberapa saat akeno mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga naruto

"kau siap untuk ronde kedua naruto-kun"kata akeno dengan sringai nya

'glek ' naruto menelan ludah

Tapi sebelum mereka mmelakukan ronde ke 2 pintu terbuka 'brak 'dan terlihat di depan pintu rias dengan wajah kesal

"ara ara ara buchou kau terlambat dan aku sudah selangka di depan "

"naruto kun aku juga ingin bagian ku " kata rias dan langsung melepas seluruh pakaian nya dan berlari ke arah naruto

'glek '

Dan begitulah skip time aja ya ngga ta cara buat lemon 2 lawan satu hayalin aja sendiri ya ngga pade buanya skipp time

**.**

**.**

**Di luar kammar**

'sedang apa buchou di kamar lamma sekali , suara apa yg dari tadi keluar dari kamar buchou'pikir ise dengan muka mesum dan sukses mendapatkan jitakan

'bletak'suara jitakan koneko ke kepala isse"orang mesum dilarang di sini "kata koneko isse hanya punudung

Tak berapa lama pintu kamar terbuka 'brak'dan menampakan dua orang hanya memakai selimut yg melilit keduanya A.K.A rias akeno

Isse yg melihat itu 'crot'dan berfikir mesum tapi fikiran mesum itu langsung buyar karena melihat orang ketiga yg keluar dari kamar itu

naruto keluar dari kamar itu hanya menggunakan anduk melilit di pinggang nya

"i-itu kan naruto "

"hah lelahnya" kata naruto agak lemas sementara kedua wanita yg tadi hanya memerah

Semua yg berada di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib itu cengoh tapi langsung bisa di kendalikan tapi tidak untuk isse yg sudah menangis ala anime

"TERKUTUK KAU NARUTO"teriak isse sambil menangis ala anime

Dan membuat semuaya sweatdrope

Tapi tiba tiba naruto berpose menggoda apakah kau mau isse kun kata naruto ala banci

"TIDAK" teriak isse tepar sementara yg lain hanya geleng geleng kepala

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Skipp time**

Naruto sedang berjalan pulang tapi tiba tiba

Dari atas turun duar orang malaikat berbaju puti dan dua sayap ala malaikat

Tapi salah satu malaikat itu berkata agak bergetar

"n-naruto-kun"

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**Holah hehhehe gimana saya udah update **

**Tapi kalo ada yg nanya jadwal saya update ngga tentu soalnya saya nulis kalo lagi mood aja hehehe gomen kalo jelek gomen ya heheh saya memang ngga terlalu berbakat nulis **

**Dan saya mohon jejak berupa repiu entah itu saran atau apa tapi tidak untuk flame ya ngga di ladeni **

**Dan akhir kata mohon RNR nya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**V**

** Naruto and High school DxD buka punya saya**

**v **

**Warning :gaje .abal, ancur ,typo.**

**v**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**v**

**Enjoy it**

**v**

**~""~**

**v**

* * *

Dua orang tidak dua malaikat bergender berbeda satu perempuan satu laki-laki sedang memperhatian seorang pria berambut blone yang sedang berjalan ,

Malaikat bergender perempuan itu mencoba memanggil pria berambut blone itu,tapi tiba tiba pria itu seperti tersedot pusaran angin ,malaikat itu terus mencoba memanggil tapi apa daya pria itu sudah tersedot kedalam pusaran angin itu .

Malaikat yang berusaha memanggil tadi menangis ,ya dia menangis karena kurang cepatnya dia memanggil pria yang sudah lama ingin dia gapai tapi sekarang sudah di beri kesempatan dia malah menyia-nyiakan nya ,Malaikat yang satunya lagi yang tidak tega melihat malaikat perempuan itu menangis pun mendekati malaikat perempuan itu dan memeluknya "Kita pasti akan menemukan nya lagi jadi tenanglah sekarang ayo kita kembali Michael-sama pasti sudah menunggu kita"aja Malaikat begender pria itu.

"Hai ,Nii-san"ke dua malaikat itu pun pergi dengan kepakan sayap menghilang di balik awan.

**v**

**~""~**

**v**

**Kediaman senju 17:45**

Naruto sedang berada di tempat tidurnya ,sekarang dia tengah gelisah nttah kenapa perasaan nya menjadi tidak tenang bukan karena fikiran mesum atau yg berbau hentai tapi perasaan nya yang berada di hati terdalam nya seperti meneriakan sesuatu tapi dia tidak tau apa itu ,dia bingung ya bingung karena saat dia mulai masuk kedalam dimensi Kamui dia seperti mendengar ada yang memanggilnya tapi karena di fikirnya itu hanya perasaan nya saja dia menghiraukan nya tapi setelah sampai di rumahnya dia malah tidak tenang karena memikirkan kejadian itu 'sial kenapa aku seperti ini kenapa aku seperti menyesali perbuatan ku yang mengabaikan suara yang aku kira hayalan tadi 'fikiran Naruto berkecamuk karena dia sudah mulai pusing dia pun mulai tidur untuk mengistirahatkan fikiran nya yang mulai .

**v**

**~""~**

**v**

Pagi itu Naruto berangkat dengan keadaan sedikit lesuh karena dari semalam dia terbangun terus karena mimpi buruk ,mimpi buruk bukan seperti yang biasa di fikirkan orang tapi dia mimpi melihat pembantaian 5 negara kalau tidak salah dia mengingat semua ada seseorang sedang terbang tanpa menggunakan sayap seperi Rias dan Akeno dan matanya mirip seperti yang ada di matanya tapi dia memiliki dua sedangkan Naruto hanya satu dan kalau tidak salah dia mengingat namanya adalah Uciha Madara ,dan Naruto melihat betapa kejamnya Uciha madara itu membunuh dan terus membunuh beratus sampai beribu ribu orang karena tela menentangnya dan dia melihat orang yang mirip dirinya sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang bernama madara itu"argh"Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri memikirkan itu semua seperti ada beberapa memori yang memasuki otaknya .

Beberapa saat Naruto mulai mengatur nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya karna mulai risi di pandang pejalan kaki yang lain nya dia punmulai beranjak dari tempatnya tadi menuju Akademi Kuoh .

**v**

**~""~**

**v**

**Akademi Kuoh **

Seperti biasa saat Naruto masuk ke dalam gerbang akademi kuoh dia di pandang nafsu oleh siswa dan di pandang membunuh oleh siswanya ,Naruto hanya menghelah nafas dan beranjak untuk pergi ke dalam kelasnya .

"Naruto-kun/Naru-kun "panggil dua orang gadis cantik yang sering di panggil Duo Great Onesama ,melihat itu Naruto mgembangkan senyumnya melihat dua orang kekasinya menuju dirinya Naruto sempat memerah mengingat kejadian semalam ,Naruto melihat dua wanita itu ntta mengapa seperti sudah mengenal lama seperi mengingatkan Naruto denangan dua orang yang dia pun tidak mengingatnya.

Lamunan Naruto terbuyarkan karena kedatangan mereka "Naruto-kun kenapa kok kelihatan nya lesuh" Akeno menanyakan keadaan Naruto karena dia melihat Naruto tidak seperti biasanya ,dia melihat Naruto sedikit lesuh seperti tidak bersemangat ,pertanyaan Akeno pun di beri anggukan oleh Rias .

Naruto yang tidak ingin membuat kedua kekasihnya kawathir dia pun memberi mereka senyuman tulus sembari mengatakan"Daijobu".

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan ke dalam kelas ,sesampai di kelas mereka duduk di tempat masing-masing selama pelajaran Naruto hanya tidur kebiasaan yang wajar di kelas karena memang Naruto selalu tidur di kelas ,Senseinya pun tidak mau mengganggu ya karena Naruto itu murid yang pintar dan selalu menjawab dengan benar apa yang di tanyakan mungkin Naruto bisa di sebut peringkat ke 2 setelah Sona Sitri ,dan Senseinya juga tau Naruto kerja part time untuk membantu Ibunya yg hanya sendiri menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya.

Karena itu lah Senseinya itu maklum dengan kelakuan Naruto yang selalu tidur di kelas tapi dengan satu syarat agar Naruto tidak tidur saat ulangan Naruto menyanggupi itu.

sementara itu sejak Naruto masuk Rias dan Akeno pun selalu memandangi Naruto ,Senseinya tidak berani mengganggu Rias maupun Akeno karena tau status mereka berdua Rias yang anak pemilik Akademi dan Akeno sahabat karib Rias yang sudah seperti saudara kandung Rias dan tentunya senseinya pasti akan berfikir Rias akan membela Akeno ,mengacuhkan mereka berdua sensei yang berada di dalam ruangan itu pun melanjutkan pelajaran nya

**v**

**~""~**

**v**

Tet tet tet .

Bunyi bel istirahat para murid pun mulai keluar untuk berbagai kegiatan ada yang pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut ,ada juga yang hanya pergi ke luar kelas untuk merilekskan fikiran setelah berkutat dengan pelajaran seperti juga dengan Naruto setelah tidur tiduran tadi di kelas dia suddah kembali seperti semula sifat dan kelakuan nya sudah kembali lagi mungkin sudah segar karena sudah tidur untuk mengganti tidur malamnya yang terganggu karena mimpi buruk

Rias dan Akeno mengajak Naruto untuk ikut ke ruang club mereka tapi Naruto bilang nanti dia akan datang sekarang dia ingin melakukan kegiatan mulia menurutnya (?).

Rias dan Akeno hanya menurut saja tapi sebelum mereka pergi ke ruangan club Rias dan Akeno bergantian memberi kecupan di bibir untuk Naruto dan langsung pergi ,sementara Naruto bergidik ngeri di pandang siswa -siswi yang ada di sekitarnya ,dia begidik bukan karena di pandang membunuh oleh siswa lelaki tapi dia begidik di pandang nafsu oleh siswa yang ada di sekitarnya bahkan Naruto melihat ada yang mengembangkan sepanduk bertuliskan 'KU JUGA INGIN MENCIUM MU'dan Naruto yang tidak ingin di mangsa oleh para siswi langsung kabur dan tentunya mendapat teriakan gaje para siswi .

Beberapa menit berlari mengindari para siswi yang menurutnya 'Gila' dia pun berhenti dan mengatur nafasnya pada saat itu dia melihat Sona sitri ketua OSIS sedang menuju toilet Naruto yang pada dasarnya sudah tertula penyakit mesum tingkat akut melihat seorang wanita pergi ke toilet tentu akan berfikir ngeres dan pasti akan berniat mengintip sayang sunggu sayang dia melupakan Sona adalah iblis kelas atas yang tidak mungkin mudah untuk mengitip ya keberadaan Naruto sudah di ketaui Sona .

Saat Naruto mendengar bunyi pintu di tutup dari dalam memulai aksinya mengintip saat dia mendekati pintu tiba tiba dia merasakan seseorang memukul baunya dan diapun merasa badannya lemas dan pandangan nya mengabur tapi sebelum dia menutup matanya dia melihat wanita memakai kaca mata 'o-oh shit'itulah ucapan terakhir Naruto sebelum pingsan seutuhnya (?)

**v**

**~""~**

**v**

Di ruangan yang seba putih terbaringlah seorang peria berambut blone di samping kiri dan kanannya menunggu kedua kekasinya yang kita ketaui bernama Rias dan Akeno,

mereka menunggu di dalam ruangan UKS ya mereka menunggu Naruto yang pingsan mereka di beritau kalau Naruto pingsan oleh Sona .

Sona mengatakan Naruto pingsan kaena tersandung sesuatu dan jatu dari tangga dan dia memberikan sebuah surat pada Rias agar di berikan pada Naruto dia memberi tatapan tajam pada Rias dan berkata agar jangan berani-berani membuka surat itu ,Rias yang pada dasarnya sudah tau tentang sifat teman sekaligus rivalnya itu hanya mengangguk dengan peluh menetes dari alisnya .

Naruto mulai bangun "Ukgh "lenguh Naruto dan mulai bangun Rias dan Akeno yang mendengar Naruto melenguh langsung melihat ke arah Naruto "Naruto-kun/Naru-kun"Rias dan Akeno memanggil Naruto dengan nada kawathir .

Mereka berdua pun menanyai Naruto perihal yang di katakan Sona kalau dia jatuh dari tangga ,karena tidak mau ketauan mencoba mengintip dia pun hanya mengangguk dan mengiayakan segala nasehat Rias dan Akeno,Rias yang mengingat tentang surat yang di berikan Sona punteringat dan memberikan Surat itu pada Naruto "Naru-kun ini surat dari Sona ,aku tidak tau surat apa ini karena dia melarangku membacanya ya mungkin penting"kata Rias sambil memberikan surat itu .

Naruto yang mendengar surat itu dari Sona langsung menyambar surat itu dan langsung id tatap curiga oleh Rias dan Akeno ,Naruto pun mengatakan dia ingin Rias dan Akeno untuk meninggaklan nya sendiri agar bisa istirahat ,Rias dan Akeno yang mendengarkan alasan Naruto yang masuk akal mengikuti permintaan Naruto tapi masih tetap memandang curiga,sebelum keluar ruangan itu Rias berbicara awas kalau Naru-kun selingkuh! Naru-kun akan kami hukum"kata Rias dan di beri anggukan Akeno.

Setelah Rias dan Akeno keluar Naruto mulai membaca surat yang diberikan Sona .

Saat membaca surat itu expresi Naruto lama kelamaan berubah menjadi pucat seerti orang yang di kejar setan ,ternyata dia ketauan mengintip Sona dan parahnya lagi Sona lah yang memegoki dan memukul bahunya saat sedang mengintip dalam surat itu Naruto di suruh menghadap Sona ke ruangan OSIS 'Hah sial kenapa aku bisa sampai ketahuan bagaimana kalau ini semua terbongkar bisa habis aku di buli oleh semua siswi yang ada di akademi ini seperti yang mereka lakukan pada trio mesum ,aku harus pergi ke ruangan OSIS dan mengajukan permohonan maaf pada Sona 'begitu lah batin Naruto yang langsung pergi ke ruangan OSIS .

di perjalanan dia hanya sendirian ,sudah tentu bukan ? karena Akademi sudah selesai sejak satu setengah jam lalu berjalan sendiri dalam keheningan dia mulai berfikir cara apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Sona mau memaafkan nya atas kelakuan nya ,tak berselang beberapa menit Naruto sudah sampai di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan OSIS dan Naruto tah henti hentinya merutuki dirinya karena dari tadi befikir mencari jalan keluar agar Sona mau memaafkan nya tidak ketemu ,bagaimana tidak ketemu saat dia mau berfikir bukan solusi yang keluar di pemikiran nya malah fikiran nista yang keluar seperti apakah warna pakaian dalam Sona atau berapa besar Oppai nya .

**v**

**~""~**

**v**

tuk tuk tuk

Naruto mengetuk pintu itu dan dari dalam ruangan terdengar suara wanita yang feminim tapi tetap terdengar ketegasan nya,Naruto mulai masuk dengan hari yang dag dig dug .

"Duduk " suara tegas keluar dari bibir mungil Sona ,Naruto yang tidak ingin masalahnya menjadi tambah runyam pun hanya menuruti dan duduk .

"Kau tau apa kesalahan mu Senju-kun?"tanya Sona dengan nada tegas yang semakin membuat nyali Naruto yang sebesar kacang kalau berhadapan dengan wanita apalagi dia yang salah menjadi kandas ,karena tidak bisa berkata apa-apa Naruto hanya mengangguk .

"Baiklah apakah hukuman yang harus aku berikan padamu ? apakah aku harus menyebarkan kejadian ini keseluruh akademi dan pada oran tua m-"perkataan Sona terhenti karena Naruto yang bersudut di bawah kaki Sona ,dia sempat terkejut melihat kecepatan Naruto yang sangat cepat karena bisa langsung berada di bawahnya padahal Naruto barusan sedang duduk di depan nya ,menghilangkan pemikiran nya Sona melihat ke arah Naruto ,ya Naruto masih bersujut di depan nya "Maafkan aku Sona-chan aku tak akan melakukan nya lagi dan aku akan menerima apapun hukuman mu tapi tolong jangan sebarkan ini pada seluru akademi terutama ibuku"mohon naruto yang berada di bawa kaki sona .

Sona sempat memerah karena mendengar panggilan naruto yagn di beri sufix chan pada namanya tapi di langsung menggeleng tentu dia tidak mau kehilangan wibawanya "baiklah jadi hukuman apa ya yang cocok untukmu "kata Sona sambil berfikir .

Setelah berfikir beberapa menit Sona pun menemukan Ide "bagaiaman kalau kau menjadi budak iblisk"kata Sona dengan nada yang tetap sama

Naruto yang tidak mempunyai pilihan lagi akhirnya menerimanya "baiklah tapi aku mohon jangan sebarkan kejadian tadi "mohon Naruto dan dibalas anggukan Sona "Baiklah "jawab sona "tapi aku minta beberapa waktu sebelum perubahan ku menjadi bidak mu ,mungkin sampai malam ini atau besok "tambah Naruto dan di setujui Sona .

Naruto sedang berada di ruangan makan bersama ibunya ,mereka berdua sedang makan malan sambil mengobrol ringan ,setelah makan Naruto pergi ke kamarnya ,tapi tak beberapa mengobrol Naruto merasakan aura yang kuat dia pun menuju ke tempat aura itu .

Sesampai di sana ternya daerah kawasan akademi Kuoh dan dia melihat barier pelindung yagn menutupi kejadian di dalam Naruto yang mempunyai mata saringan dapat melihat ke dalam dia melihat ada satu malaikat yang terbang dengan angkuhnya di atas dan pandangan nya beralih ke bawah dia melihat di sana ada klompok Rias yang semua sudah terluka cukup parah di situ hanya Rias dan Akeno yang masih sadar .

Naruto yang melihat dua kekasihnya terluka pun lagsung masuk ke dalam dimensi kamuinya dan keluar di dalam barier itu dan mulai menghajar (A/N:ok dari sini sama seperi pertaungan Naruto di fic fic lain yang naruto punya mata Obito).

setelah pertarungan itu Naruto di hampiri Rias dan Akeno dan mendapatkan pandangan kagum dan pujian dari kedua kekasinya ,saat dia sedang membanggakan dirinya tiba tiab suara yang membuat hancur semangatnya

"Senju-kun"

Hancur sudah semangat Naruto.

**v**

* * *

**TBC **

**Ok maaf saya sudah lama bukan la tapi sudah sangat lama baru update ya penyebab saya lama update adalah banyak mulai dari FFN yang di blockir Nawala ,dan data kelanjutan dic ini yang sudah saya tuli 80,500 world hilang kandas gila ngga tu dan terjadilah saya kena WB ,sebenarnya sekarang masih kena WB tapi saya paksakan buat update .**

**dan di sini saya menggunakan gaya tulisan yang saya ikuti dari panutan saya Galerians-senpai mungkin ngga mirip cara tulisan nya tapi namanya juga belajar .**

**ok bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto and Highschool DxD -No Mine**

**Warning : Typo, alur tidak jelas, Gaje, etc (Maybe) Pengembangan cerita **

**Untuk menemani membaca saya menyarankan anda mendownload music **_**Koisuru Otome By Ikimono Gakari**_**, (jarang jarang saya memberikan salah satu lagu favorite saya hehehhe *ditabok Reader) karena music ini lah saya jatuh cinta dengan pairing NaruHina. Menurut saya lagu ini pas banget mendeskripsikan perasaan Hinata terhadap Naruto coba aja lihat arti liriknya. Dan buat penggemar NaruHina saya cinta kalian semua. **

**Nanti saya akan beritahu dimana akan dimulai dimana.**

**(Don't Like Don't Read) Saya menerima kritik tapi yang berhubungan dengan fic ini jika keluar jalur saya hapus. Karena saya masih membutuhkan bimbingan Author yang lebih berpengalaman dari saya.**

**Selamat membaca**

**'''''''''''''''**

**''''''**

**'''''''**

**"~"**

**""~~""**

**"""~~~"""**

**""""~~~~""""**

Satu hal mungkin yang di benci Uzumaki Naruto atau yang kita kenal sekarang Naruto Senju dari Sona Sitri adalah sifat disiplinnya. karena sifat disiplinnya itu dia selalu tepat waktu dalam melakukan sesuatu termasuk dalam menagih sesuatu kepada seseorang. jadi terkesan tidak sabar.

Seperti saat ini Naruto sedang di ikat di tiang kayu dan sekarang dia dijadikan target. sebuah target untuk pertarungan atau pertandingan antara ketiga iblis memperebutkan seorang manusia oh mungkin dua melawan satu iblis.

Ya dua iblis itu adalah Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima dan yang hanya sendiri itu adalah Sona Sitri tapi jangan remehkan kepintaran Sona sitri dalam melakukan sesuatu tapi behubung pertandingan ini tidak telalu menggunakan kepintaran melainkan keahlian mereka jadi seimbang.

Pertandingan yang mereka lakukan ada tiga yang pertama adalah melempar batu bata ke sasaran yang tidak lain adalah perut Naruto yang sudah di lingkar lingkari mirip seperti sasaran tembak panah peraturannya adalah harus mengenai bagian tengah pusaran dan yang kedua adalah sama seperti yang pertama tapi bedanya alat yang digunakan adalah jarum dan sasatannya adalah hidung Naruto yang juga sudah di bulat bulatin seperti bokong lebah, Dan yang terakhir masih di fikirkan karena itu adalah rencana carangan jika jika mereka imbang.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai pertandingan yang pertandingan yang pertama"Sona memulai dengan Nada tegasnya seperti biasa.

"T-tunggu kenapa kalian ingin menyiksaku sih, terutama kalian berdua. kalian kan pacarku kenapa malah ikut ikutan"Naruto mencoba membujuk agar kedua kekasinya membatalakan pertandingan yang di lakukan.

"Itu karena kami tidak rela kamu menjadi budak Sona, dan itu juga kan karena kau yang mesum Naru-kun. karena Naru-kun mengintip Sona sehingga Naru-kun terbelit janji. Dan karena Sona sahabat ku dari kecil dia memberikan satu kesempatan untuk membatalkan perjanjian itu ya sekalian mungkin sebagai pengganti hukumanmu.

**FlashBack ON**

"Ada apa kau datang kesini " Rias bertanya dengan nada tidak suka dan menatap Sona setelah itu berpindah ke Naruto yang sudah bergidik ngeri melihat Rias yang dalam penglihatannya sudah seperti wujud iblis sesungguhnya.

"Ohh Rias aku hanya menagih janji ke Senju-kun... iIakan Senju-kun" sona menjawab sambil menatap Naruto.

Kemudian Sona menceritakan kejadian dimana Naruto berusaha mengintipnya serta perjanjiannya dan adegan selanjutnya Naruto harus tepar dan pingsan akibat hantaman kedua kekasihnya. Kemudian Rias meminta kepada Sona agar membatalkan perjanjian yang dibuat Naruto kepadanya.

Sona berfikir agak lama kemudian memandang wajah sahabatnya yang memelas Sona agak kasihan dan mengajukan pertandingan agar dia mempunyai alasan untuk membatalkan perjanjian itu.

Dan paginya Naruto sudah di ikat di tiang.

**FlashBack OFF**

"T-tapi kan tidak harus begini, dan lagi ba-bagaiman kalau terkena 'adik-ku' ". Naruto menatap batu bata yang kelihatan keras dan besar besar, kenapa besar? karena Mereka bertiga membeli batu bata terpilih kualitas Nomor satu yang tentunya ukuran dan kekerasan batu sepuluh kali lipat dari yang biasa.

"Ara ara ara, tentunya kami sudah memikirkan tentang adikmu itu Naruto-kun, iakan Buchou"Akeno menjawab dengan senyum biasanya.

"Nfufufufu, Kau benar Akeno kita sudah memikirkan itu dan untuk itu kami telah menciptakan" Rias dan Akeno berpose seperti superhero dengan saling menempelkan punggung mereka dan dengan menggunakan kekuatan sihir Rias membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir dan mengambil sesuatu dan "TADA" ucap Rias dan Akeno bersamaan dan sabil memperlihatkan sebuah sempak/kolor yang terbuat dari besi baja yang cukup berat dan tepat di tengahnya tertulis Perlindungan adik-Naru.

Sweat Drop itulah yang terjadi dengan Naruto dan Sona tampaknya juga sedikit sweat drop.

"Baiklah kita mulai setiap orang diberi tiga kali giliran melempar, dan karena kalian berdua jadi setiap sekali lemparan di beri nilai setengah, baiklah kita mulai " sona memulai pertandingan

Giliran pertama Sona leparan pertama

"Duak" lemparan pertama pas menganai sasaran muka naruto sedikit meringis

"Duak" Lemparan kedua juga mengenai sasaran.

"Dug" lemparan ketiga sayangnnya tidak mengenai sasaran. Dan hanya mengenai tanah.

Dan giliran Rias dan Akeno pun di mulai.

**SKIP TIME **

Setelah melempari Naruto dan ternyata Rias dan Akeno memberikan nilai yang sama dengan Sona dan mereka pun melanjutkan pertandingan yang kedua.

Di pertandingan ini Sona meleset semua dan itu membuat wajah Naruto aman sementara sebelum Rias dan Akeno memulai lemparanya dan beginilah Naruto mukanya tertempel lima jarum yang dia terima tiga dari Akeno dan dua dari Rias dan pada saat Rias ingin memulai melempar Naruto dengan jarum terakhirnya. Naruto yang dari tadi menahan dengan menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak sudah tidak sanggup dan berteriak dan akibatnya "jleb" jarum terakhir Rias menancap dilidah Naruto dan sangkin terkejutnya Naruto langsung pingsan. dengan kawathir Rias dan Akeno yang melihat Naruto pingsan membawa Naruto kekamar Rias.

* * *

Naruto bangun dari ranjang melihat sekeliling dia tidak melihat siapapun kemudian dia keluar dari kamar itu untuk berjalan-jalan. "Ternyata sudah malam aku harus pulang kalu tidak Kaa-san bisa marah" Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri agar dia pulang karena memang hari sudah larut.

Saat diperjalanan Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk yang akan terjadi terhadap Rias dan Akeno. Kemdian dia langsung berteleportasi menggunakan kamuinya.

Saat sampai di tempat yang dia tuju benar saja Rias beserta semua peargenya sangat tersudut didalam sebuah kekai yang dibuat oleh kemompok oleh malaikat jatuh.

Saat Naruto ingin melawan malaikat jatuh itu tiba tiba kekai yang sedang di tahan oleh kelompok Sona pecah dan membuat kaget semua kelompok Sona.

Naruto pun terdiam karena melihat seseorang berarmor putih terbang diatas Kokabiel.

"Cih Vali, mau apa kau kesini" jujur Kokabiel sedikit takut dengan pengawal Azazel yang satu ini karena dia tahu betul sekuat apa orang yang sedang terbang di atasnya.

"Aku diperintahkan Azazel untuk membawamu secara lembut atau kasar" Vali menjawab dengan nada arogan.

Naruto pun yabg daritadi diam melompat mendekati Rias yang sedang terduduk sambil menunduk kebawah dengan beberapa luka yang ada di tubuhnya."Kau tidak apa apa Rias"Naruto bertanya dengan Nada khawathir.

Rias yang mendenga suara sang kekasih menengok kesamping "Naru-kun" Rias mengucapkan nama Naruto dengan pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku kalu kau sedang dalam bahaya, kau kan bisa menyruh salah satu peragemu memanggilku kalau kalian sedang melawan mahkluk yang sangat berbahaya seperti sekarang" Naruto mengatakanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Maaf Naru-kun, soalnya tadi kami lihat sepertinya kau kelelahan saat baru kami siksa(?)"Rias menjawab pelan.

"Hah, kalau soal yang kalian lakukan tadi kepadaku itu tidak masalah buatku" Naruto mengatakan dengan menghelah nafas. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah dua makhluk yang sedang bertarung.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya pertandingan itu berakhir. Dengan kekalahan Kekalahan Kokabiel dengan mendapatkan luka dua pasang sayapnya patah.

Setelah Vali mengalahkan Kokabiel yang sedang pingsan di depannya diapun mulai mengangkat Kokabiel ke punggungnya dan mulai terbang tapi sebelum pergi.

"Ini semua tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Azazel " dan Valipun pergi .

Sona dan para peargenya datang melihatkeadaan Rias dan yang lain saat itu yang sadar Hanya Rias dan Asia, dan sekarang Asia sedang menyembuhkan yang lain.

"Kau baik baik saja Rias " Sona bertanya kepada Rias dan dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyum tipis.

"Kita harus memberitahu ini kepada Maou-sama"Sona melanjutkan perkataanya tadi.

**Di ruangan keluarga Gremory **

"APA? MALAIKAT JATUH MENYERANG SONA-TAN, ORANGTUA ITU HARUS KUBERIKAN PELAJARAN" terdengar teriakan marah dari seorang gadis penyandang gelar maou Leviantan.

"Kita harus mengadakan pertemuan Sirzech" Serafal melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hmm, baiklah, dan Rias kau harus membawa kekasihmu itu oke" Sirzechs menjawab dan berkata kepada Rias agar membawa kekasihnya yang pernah diceritakannya.

"Ha'i"

* * *

**Tempat pertemuan  
**

Di pertemuan ketiga fraksi semua petinggi beserta wakilnya sedang berkumpul membincangkan tentang Kokabiel yang ingin memulai perang. Sirzechs di dampingi oleh Grayfia dan Rias beserta pearge-nya, Serafal didampingi Sona beserta peargenya juga ,Azazel didampingi Vali dan Michael didampingi oleh tiga malaikat pertama adalah Gabriel dan dua lagi belu di ketahui.

"Jadi, bagaiman azazel. Apakah kau yang menyuruh Kokabiel untuk menyerang adiku " Serafal bertanya dengan mengeluarkan aurah intimidasinya.

"Haaah, Sudah ku bilangkan dia melakukan itu karena kehendaknya sendiri bukan karena aku yang menyuru tapi tenang saja dia sudah ku kurung di es abadi jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Azazel menjawab dengan santai kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada sahabat lamanya Michael lebih tepatnya ke pengawalnya yang belum pernah dia lihat.

"Sepertinya kau mempunyai pengawal tambahan yang baru Michael?"Azazel menanyakan kepada Michael sambil menatap kedua pengawal Michael yang belum pernah ia lihat itu .

Michael yang mendengar Azazel mempertanyakan kedua pengawal barunya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum "ohh perkenalkan yang berdiri di sebeah kananku ini adalah Hyuga Neji dan yang satu lagi adalah Hyuga Hi-" "HALO MAAF TERLAMBAT" belum selesai Michael menyebutkan nama yang kedua seseorang telah berteriak dan memotong percakapannya. Sontak semua memandang kecuali seorang malaikat wanita yang diam membeku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingannya. perlahan dia membalikan badannya ke belakang melihat siapa yang datang itu.

**Play: Koisuru otome by Ikiono Gakari**

Dan yang dia lihat adalah wajah seorang pria sedang nyengir. Ya cengiran itu lah yang sangat ia rindukan dan pria itu adalah seorang penyelamat dan penyemangat hidupnya dia adalah seorang yang sangat dia kagumi sejak dulu.

Rambut pirang alaminya matanya yang indah walau pun warna matanya hanya sebelah yang ia kenali karena satu lagi matanya berwarna hitam tapi itu tidak merubah apapun karena dari dulu perasaannnya terhadap pria itu tetap sama tidak ada yang berbeda bahkan jika dia harus mati lagi untuk membuktikan cintanya dia rela agar semua tahu bahwa cintanya tidak akan pudar walaupun di makan waktu, zaman maupun kematian.

Perlahan darimatanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca mengalir sungai kecil pertanda dia sedang menangis dalam diam "N-aruto-kun" Hinata bergumam pelan sambil terus menatap sang pujaan hati yang masih setia nyengir. sambil meneteskan air mata hinata mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto.

_"Hey lepaskan dia" " kenapa? kau tidak suka" " kalu berani lawa aku " _

_" kau tahu Hinat, mungkin kau akan menjadi istri yang baik nantinya "_

_"kenapa kau tidak pergi dari sini Hinata, di sini berbahaya " " karena aku mencintaimu" _

Ingatan tentang mereka dulu masih terbayang. Hinata terus berjalan mendekati Naruto semua orang menatap Hinata heran bercampur penasaran Rias yang ingin angkat bicara dihentikan Akeno agar tetap diam. Michael yang melihat itu melihat ke sebelahnya tepatnya ke Neji "Apakah dia orang yang dicarinya". Yang dijawab anggukan oleh Neji.

Sementara Naruto sudah berhenti dari acara nyengirnya dan menatap Hinata agak heran tetapi dia merasakan jantungnnya berdebar-debar melihat seorang wanita berambut indigo sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengeluarkan airmata dari mata berwarna lavendernya "deg" saat melihat mata itu tiba tiba jantungnnya terasa tersentak dan kepalanya agak nyeri, 'Siapa wanita ini kenapa jantungku jadi berdetak begini' Naruto membatin. tapi itu tidak mengentikan aktifitasnya memandang penasaran dengan wanita yang tidak dia kenali itu.

Hinata sudah sampai didepan Naruto dia menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang agak membengkak dan sudah sangat banyak mengeluarkan air mata kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh wajahnya yang sangat ia rindukan dengan perlahan "hiks hik Na-naru-to-kun hiks" dia mengucapkan nama Naruto dengan lirih.

Naruto hanya diam entah kenapa dia tidak bisa bergerak serasa badanya menolak melakukan perintah fikiran sang pemilik tapi yang aneh menurutnya belaian itu sangatlah nyaman.

Hinata yang tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan menangis sesenggukan di dada bidang Naruto. Dia sangat merinduka pria yang di pelukannya ini.

Sedangkan Naruto tanpa sadar membalas pelukan Hinata dengan lembut sesuatu di hatinya berkata agar membalas pelukan gadis yang ada pelukannya.

tiba tiba Hinata merasah ada bahaya "awas Naruto-kun" Ninata mendorong Naruto.

"JLEB"

Hinata tertusuk dan terjatuh tertelungkup dengan lubang menganga agak lebar bekas tombak cahaya biarpun itu tidak memberikan evek terbakar seperti iblis tapi tetap saja kalau tetusuk dia akan terluka, Hinata meringis dan memuntahkan darah.

semua memandang ke arah Hinata dengan terkejut kemudian memandang ke atas dan Nampaklah Kokabiel bajunya basah dan compang camping.

"HAHAHHAHA, akhirnya aku bisa bebas berkat Ophis" Kokabiel tertawa keras. kokabiel bebas dari kurungan es karena bantuan Ophis.

Naruto hanya memandang kosong didepannya seperti tanpa nyawa tiba tiba sebuah ngatan masuk kedalam otaknya.

_"kau tahu hinata kau itu gadis yang aneh... tapi itulah yang aku suka"_

_"Hinata pergi! disini berbahaya "_

_"JLEB"_

_"HINATAAAAAAAAAAA"_

**"HINATAAAAAA "**tiba tiba Naruto berteriak dengan keras mengagetkan semua yang secara bersamaan memandang Naruto mata mereka terbelalak melihat Naruto yang sedang berteriak sambil terduduk tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka terkejut tapi karena melihat mata sebelah kiri Naruto yang mengeluarkan darah dan mata itu berubah menjadi mata seperti lingkaran lingkaran di dalamnya dan sebelah kanan dengan mata merah berbentuk shuriken yang bersambung dan dari badannya keluar chakra merah.

Naruto berdiri dan memandang ke atas dengan pandangan sangat marah dan kosong secara bersamaan, yang menjanjikan penyiksaan yang menyakitkan bagi seseorang yang ditatapnya.

Dengan suara berat dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat bebrapa makhluk disana merinding.

**"KAU AKAN MATI"**

**TBC **

**Yoo, Im Back.**

**Gimana cerita alay ini baru pertama saya bikin seperti ini lagi coba coba buat kemaran, hurt apalah gendrenya bingung saya jelasinnya. Semoga kalian semua menikmatinya.**

**Klian pasti bertanya kenapa ada cakra merah itu karena Chakara merah apa itu?**

**Yap itu Chakra Kyuubi atau Kurama.**

**Dan untuk review maaf karena saya belum bisa balas tapi saya baca kok jangan kawatir saya sangat berterima kasih atas semua saran kalian dan karena kalian masih mau menunggu fic abal saya ini saya sangat minta maaf kalau setiap chapter yang saya update termasuk dikatakan sedikit, cerita ini tetap akan saya update tapi tidak tentu kapan. Tapi mungkin saya usahakan tidak terlalu lama lagi seperti tahun lalu.**

**Dan satu lagi kita disini sesama pembaca. Jadi jangan anggap saya sudah mahir atau apalah saya disini adalah Pembaca yang membuat fic untuk selingan. Saya belum pantas disebut Author karena karya saya masilah jelek atau tidak bagus. Saya berkata begini karena salah satu silent reader mengatakan kepada saya. "apakah anda tidak malu melihat ada author baru yang mengetik di hp tapi mereka bisa mengupdate beberapa Chapter dalam satu hari."dan jika kalian ada juga yang ingin menanyakan begitu Saya ingin menjawab. " Saya bukan mereka yang mempunyai banyak inspirasi, saya bukan mereka yang sangat rajin menulis, saya bukan mereka yang bisa mengupdate fic secara kilat. saya adalah orang yang tidak banyak memiliki inspirasi dan sedikit malas menulis. oke segitu saja curhatan saya #duak *di gampar masal oleh para Reader.**

**I'm NHL and I'm Happy. Hidup NaruHina.**

**Akhir kata Salam hangat dari **_**The Black Water. **_

**Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Halooo wwkwkwkwk (ngapain tertawa) *Author pundung di sudut ruangan***

**Saya tidak mau banyak bicara. Saya hanya ingin menyarankan untuk mendownload Lagu yang akan saya sebutkan untuk menemani anda semua membaca. Dan lagi lagi Author membagikan Lagu kesukaan Author. Perlu diketahui Author yang satu ini pecinta musik-musik keras, terutama yang bergendre Metal. Maka silahkan didownload.**

**Akumu no Rondo. By. BabyMetal (Author fans berat sama BM.)**

**Girei pain theme song/ Pain OST/ Rikudou Sennin OST(Cari aja ditempat download, seperti 4Share atau Tubidy.)**

** Disclaimer: Naruto and Highschool DxD No't Mine**

**Warning: Alur tidak jelas, tidak sesuai EYD (mungkin), Semua jurus ataupun kekuatan dan sebabnya yang lain mungkin agak melenceng dari Cannon, Pengembangan cerita tergantung dari Authornya.**

**Fic Origin by The Black Water.**

**Do not read if you do not like my fiction**

**Enjoy it**

**V**

**v**

**V**

* * *

Apapun itu Naruto uzumaki tidak pernah merasakan rasa sakit yang seperti dia rasakan sekarang. Tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya Naruto merasakan ini bahkan saat dia terluka parah dia tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat seperti ini.

Jika dia membandingkan rasa sakitnya sekarang mungkin tidak seberapa karena rasa sakit yang sekarang tidak bisa di sembuhkan oleh obat apapun. Sakit yang di sebabkan melihat orang yang ia kenal dan mungkin dia juga merasakan hal yang lain. Dia tidak tahu apakah rasa yang dia punya untuk wanita yang mengorbankan nyawanya dulu dan saat ini. Tapi apapun itu Naruto besumpah dalam hati kalau mulai saat ini dia akan mengahncurkan siapapun yang berani menyakiti wanita yang saat ini terbaring dengan luka cukup besar dibagian perutnya.

**"HINATAA"**

Setelah mengucapkan nama Hinata, Naruto diam beberapa saat.

**TES..**

**TES..**

**TES..**

**"Naruto!"**

Naruto yang menunduk mendongak ke atas karena mendengar suara yang memeanggilnya dan saat dia melihat ke atas dia sudah tidak berada di tempatnya tadi.

"Kurama itukah kau?" Naruto bertanya dengan Nada lesuh.

**"Hahahaha! ternyata kau masih mengingatku partner, tapi kenapa wajahmu tidak menunjukan rasa bahagia saat berjumpa dengan partnermu ini?"**

"Ya aku mengingatmu dan aku juga merasa senang dan... sekaligus sakit." Naruto menjawab dengan Nada yang semangkin membuat dia terlihat sama dengan seorang uchiha.

**"Cihh! jangan menggunakan nada seorang uchiha kalau kau sedang berbicara denganku, aku jadi ingin mencabik-cabikmu karena aku teringat dengan leluhur Uchiha itu" **Kurama berbicara dengan nada yang geram.

"Hahahahaha, Kau ingin mencabik-cabiku Kurama? Silahkan." Naruto tertawa seperti orang gila karena tertawa tapi suara dan wajahnya datar dan terekesan tidak perduli dengan dirinya lagi.

**"Grr, aku tahu kau pasti sedang bersedih karena melihat gadis yang sudah menolongmu dua kali itu, tapi kalau kau seperti ini, bagaimana kau bisa membalaskan yang sudah dia perbuat kepada gadis itu?"**

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana kurama aku tidak mengingat jurus-jurusku karena sepertinya ingatanku belum kembalih seutuhnya, mana mungkin aku bisa mengalahkannya."

**"Tenang partner sepertinya kau sudah membangkitkan mata Dewa atau bisa kau sebut Rinnegan dan soal ingatanmu, kau meremehkan ku partner? biarkan chakra ku mengalir kedalam tubuhmu maka chakraku akan memperbaiki segalanya bahkan ingatanmu akan kembali. Kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya!"**

"Benarkah? baiklah ayo kita lakukan"

**"Hm, baiklah, tapi aku boleh meminta sesuatu?"**

"Apa itu Kurama?"

**"Kau jangan terlalu menggunakan emosimu? aku takut kau akan termakan kegelapanmu."**

"Hmm, aku akan coba kurama... Tapi biarkan untuk kali ini saja aku bertindak dengan menggunakan naluri membunuhku. Agar rasa sakit ini bisa menghilang."

Kurama diam beberaa saat **"Baiklah partner setidaknya kau mempunyai mata Rinnegan jadi chakra negatifku tdak mungkin bisa menguasaimu." **

**Real world**

**"KAU AKAN MATI"  
**

****Play-**Akumu no Rondo/ Rondo of night. By. BabyMetal.**

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto mengantar Hinata yang sedang sekarat kearah Rias.

**"Rias!" **Naruto memanggil Rias dengan suara beratnya.

"Y-ya Naru-kun?" Rias menjawab dengan sedikit gugup karena dia agak takut melihat mode Naruto yang sekarang.

**"Tolong kau jaga Hinata, apa aku bisa mempercayakannya kepadamu?" **Naruto meminta Rias untuk menjaga Hinata.

"Baiklah Naru-kun, Kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku" Rias menjawab dengan nada tenang, dia sudah lebih rileks mengahadapi Naruto.

**"Baiklah, terima kasih"** Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto perlahan mulai melayang secara perlahan. dan itu membuat semua terkejut pasalnya Naruto hanyalah manusia biasa kalau dia mempunyai kekuatan masih bisa dimaklumi tapi ini dia terbang. bagaimana mungkin dia bisa terbang sementara dia tidak punya sayap?.

**Kembali ke tempat Rias**

"Ha'i! - Asia!" Setelah menjawab kata terimaksih Naruto. Rias memanggil salah satu anggota peargenya yang bernama Asia. Dengan sigap Asia datang berdekatan dengan tubuh Hinata dan menyalurkan kekuatan penyembuhnya. Walaupun Asia seorang iblis tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi energi kekuatan yang dia miliki. Karena yang dia miliki adalah Kekuatan penyembuh yang dapat menyembuhkan semua makhluk apapun itu. Sacred Gear Twilight Healing adalah salah satu Sacred Gear Ciptaan Tuhan yang walaupun tidak cukup kuat untuk digunakan bertarung tapi jangan remehkan kekuatannya sebagai penyembuh.

Sirzechs perlahan mendekati adkinya yang sedang serius menangani seorang malaikat yang sedang terluka cukup parah itu. Bukan hanya Sirzechs tapi Michael, Azazel,dan Serafal beserta yang lain ikut mendekati mereka.

"Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang hebat ada pada anak itu" Azazel mengatakan itu dengan cukup rasa kagum.

"Kau benar Azazel-kun aku juga bisa merasakan, kekuatannya sangat kuat dan... kelam" Michael juga meraskannya. Ya bagimana mungkin dia tidak merasakannya dia adalah makhluk suci yang berarti sangat peka terhadap sesuatu yang berbau kegelapan." Neji-kun, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang anak itu itu"Michael melanjutkan perkataannya dan di akhiri degan pertanyaan terhadap Neji.

"Ha'i, Michael-sama" Neji menjawab dengan nada seorang peayan.

"Jelaskan" Michael meyuruh agar Neji mulai menjelaskan dan dijawab anggukan oleh Neji.

"Saat masih di dimensi kami dulu dia disebut monster..."

Dan Neji menjelaskan tentang kehidupan Naruto di dunia Ninja.

Sementara itu Naruto sudah berhadapan dengan Kokabiel, Kokabiel sedikit merasa merinding melihat tatapan mata yang berbeda warna itu. Kokabiel tau tidak mudah mengalahkan bocah yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini _'Kelihatannya bocah ini hebat , aku harus berhati-hati.'_ Kokabiel membatin.

Naruto dengan mata berbeda warnannya mulai menyerang Kokabiel dengan kecepatan tinggi

**'Wusss.'** Suara angin di sekitar Naruto. Saat Naruto melajuh kencang kearah Kokabiel.

Kokabiel yang tidak ingin terkena serangan Naruto pun menghindar ke samping sehingga Naruto hanya memukul udarah kosong.

Saat Naruto melihat kearah samping Kokabiel sudah melemparkan tombak cahaya dengan kecepatan tinggi, sementara itu Naruto hanya memandang datar dan mengeluarkan besi htam dari telapak tangannya dan melemparkannya kearah tobak cahaya itu.

_**'wush' 'Duar'**_

"**Tombakmu itu tidak akan bisa mengenaiku**" Naruto berkata dengan datar.

Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan batangan hitam lagi dari tangannya daan melesat sangat kencang berkat bantuan chakra Kyuubi yang hanya sebatas chakra ekor satu. Sisi negatif dari chakra kyuubi tidak bisa merasuki Naruto melebihi ekor satu karena Naruto mempunyai mata Rinnegan yang mengendalikan chakra negatif Naruto.

_**'Trank'**_

Tombak cahaya Kokabiel beradu dengan batangan hitam milik Naruto tidak mau menunggu lama Naruto mencoba menujukan batangan hitam itu kearah perut Kokabiel.

_**'Trank'**_

Kokabiel masih bisa menangkisnya dengan tombak cahaya yang di buatnya.

"**Hmm seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang petinggi Da-Tenshi.**" Naruto berkata datar dan tetap memandang Kokabiel.

"Ckhh, kau fikir hanya dengan serangan itu bisa engalahkanku! jangan bermimpi bocah! butuh beribu-ribu tahun lagi kau bisah mengalahkanku." Kokabiel berkata dengan nada sombong padahal dalam hatinya dia menyimpan sedikit rasa takut terhadap bocah yang dia hadapi sekarang.

"**Begitukah? baiklah mari kita buktikan**" dengan kata terakhir itu Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempatnya tadi dan muncul tepat di hadapan Kokabiel.

Kokabiel yang melihat itu hanya bisa membelalakan matanya dan dia merasa sakit menjalar dari perutnya. Dengan perlahan dia memandang kebawah dan dia melihat perutnya sudah tertusuk batangan hitam yang entah mengapa dia merasa batangan hitam itu seperti menyerap kekuatannya. kemudian dia melihat ke depen tapi dia tidak menemukan Naruto. tapi kemudian dia merasakan sakit dari bagian belakangnya dan dia melihat kalau semua sayapnya sudah putus

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Teriakan pillu Kokabiel menggema kamudian dia melihat kearah depannya dan dia melihat Naruto yang sedang memakan sayapnya yang sudah dicabutnya dari badan Kokabiel. Naruto memakan sayap itu dengan beringas, keadaan antara Naruto dan Kokabiel diibaratkan seperti Musang yang sedang memakan saya seekor ayam.

Kokabiel yang melihat itu mulai ketakutan mencoba untuk kabur tapi saat berbalik dia melihat puluhan ribu Naruto yang sedang bersiap memangsa Kokabiel. Dan saat itu juga puluhan ribu Naruto melesat kearah Kokabiel.

**_Kokabiel sudah terkena Genjutsu dari awal dia melihat mata Naruto._**

**"**

**"**

**"**

**"**

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgrgggggggg"

Kokabiel berteriak dan terjatuh terduduk ke tanah badannya di penuhi keringat dingin. Semua yang memandang itu merasa heran karena mereka tidak melihat apapun terjadi terhadap kokabiel. Mereka berfikir kenapa Kokabiel berteriak tanpa sebab seperti sedang terkena siksaan hebat.

"Ha...ha...ha, apa yang terjadi denganku tadi bukannya tadi aku sudah sekarat tapi kenapa tubuhku masih utuh" Kokabel berkata pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar Naruto.

"**Ayo kenapa kau malah berteriak malaikat kotor.**" Naruto menghiraukan perkataan Kokabiel dan berkata datar dan sedikit menghina Kokabiel.

Merasa di remehkan, Kokabiel menciptakan satu tombak cahaya dan mulai menyerang Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto juga mengeluarkan batangan hitam dan mulai menangkis serangan kokabiel yang dilakukan secara vertikal

_**'trank'**_

setelah menahan serangan kokabiel Naruto menusukan batangan hitamnya ke perut Kokabiel.

_**'Jlebb'**_

"Oggh" Kokabiel yang tertusuk memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Kemudian kokabiel terbang kebelakang untuk menghindari batangan hitam yang siap menancap di kepalanya.

"Hebat juga kau bocah! kau bisa membuatku seperti ini, tapi ini tidak akan lama." Dengan perkataan terakhirnya kokabiel menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul didepan Naruto dan menusukkan tombak cahayangya kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu sedikit melebarkan matanya melihat kecepatan kokabiel tapi kembali tenang dan mengalirkan Chakranya ke mata nya. Dan yang terjadi adalah tombak beserta Kokabiel hanya menembus tubuh Naruto, dan itu membuat mata Kokabiel dan yang belum pernah melihatnya terbelalak. Setelah tubuh Kokabiel menembus tubuhnya, Naruto Langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan punggung Kokabiel. Bermodalkan satu batangan hitam, dia menebaskan batangan hitam itu kearah punggung Kokabiel setelah menebas Naruto langsung menendang Kokabiel kearah daratan dengan cukup kuat.

_**'Crasss'**_

_**'duakh'**_

_**'Syuttt'**_

dengan Naruto mebaskan batangan hitam kearah punggung Kokabiel otomatis sayap Kokabiel pun tertebas dan mengakibatkan Kokabiel terjatuh dari ketinggian yang cukup membunuh seorang manusia biasa, tapi karena Kokabiel adalah salah satu petinggi Malaikat jatuh yang sempat merasakan yang dinamakan Great War, itu tidak mungkin langsung membunuhnya.

_**'Duarrrrr!' **_ Suara ledakan ditanah akibat terjatuhnya Kokabiel, suara ledakan itu membuktikan Kokabiel terjatuh sangat cepat akibat tendangan Naruto.

"Kekuatannya sungguh gila!" Seru Azazel yang melihat pertarungan Naruto dengan kokabiel.

"Ya, dia memang selalu membuat kejutan." Neji mengatakan itu sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian didunia Shinobi. Saat Naruto dulu sering membuat kejutan saat bertarung.

**V**

**v**

**V**

Sementara di tempat Rias berada sedang berkumpul semua peragenya dan Sona dan peargenya juga.

Asia yang sedang menyembuhkan Hinata mulai kelelahan, terlihat jelas dari dahinya sudah banyak meneteskan keringat sementara yang lain menatap khawatir.

"Asia kau baik-baik saja.." Rias mengatakan itu dengan nada cemas melihat Asia seperti sangat kelelahan menyembuhkan luka Hinata yang cukup lebar.

"Ya Asia, kalau kau kelelahan kau boleh istirahat." Issei juga berkata dengan nada cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa Buchou, Issei-san , Aku baik-baik saja." Asia menjawab sambil memperlihatkan senyum yang dipaksakan, dan itu sangat jelas dilihat semuanya. Tapi karena Asia bersikeras merekapun membiarkan Asia berusaha.

'A-aku h-harus hah bis-sa hah.' Batin Asia menyemangati dirinya. Tapi apa mau dikata tenaga Asia sudah sampai batanya dan Asia pun mulai lunglai kesamping, Issei yng melihat itu kemudian berteriak "Asiaa!" kemudian langsung merangkul Asia. "Sepertinya Asia kelelahan Buchou" Yang berkata itu adalah Akeno.

"Kau benar Akeno, tapi... Naru-kun sudah mempercayakan Hinata kepadaku." Rias menjawab dengan nada sendu.

"Hanya tingga satu cara menyelamatkannya Buchou." Akeno berkata dengan nada serius.

"Ba-baiklah ayo kita coba." Rias menjawab.

**Setelah beberapa saat **

"Akeno bagimana ini Hinata mebutuhkan yang aku tidak memilikinya lagi." Rias menjawab dengan nada panik.

Tiba tiba Sona datang dan berkata. "Biar aku saja, Kalian pergilah melihat Naruto."

Rias dan Akeno hanya mengangguk pasrah karena mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Baiklah! Sona mohon bantuannya" Rias berkata yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sona.

Setelah mengatakan itu Rias dan Akeno pergi ke arah tempat para petinggi 3 fraksi agar lebih jelas melihat pertarungan Naruto.

**V**

**V**

**Kembali ke Naruto **

Naruto sedang memandang Kokabiel dari balik debu yang berterbangan di tempat Kokabiel terjatuh tadi. Perlahan debu menipis Naruto dapat melihat Kokabiel yang sedang terduduk sambil menelan carian berwarna hitam dari dalam botol kecil.

Tiba tiba Naruto dapat mersakan kekuatan Kokabiel bertambah sangat pesat, dan tiba tiba kokabiel suda berada di depan Naruto dengan keadaan sehat tanpa luka sedikitpun bahkan sayapnya yang sudah terkena tebasan Naruto kembali sperti semula. kemudian mereka beradu senjata. Dan terjadilah ledakan ledakan hebat dilangit. Banyak yang memandang takjub, sedikit takut, dan... senang(?). Ya yang senang itu adalah Vali karena dia berfikir pasti dia akan mendapatkan pertarungan yang menyenangkan.

**V**

**V**

**V**

Beberapa saat kemudian karena kekuatan Kokabiel sangat meningkat pesat Naruto mulai terdesak. tiba tiba ada kesempatan Kokabiel langsung menghunuskan tombak cahayanya kearah Naruto dan tentu langsung menembus tubuh Naruto.

"Trik yang sama tidak akan mempan terhadapku!" Kokabiel berkata dengan arogan, setelah dia menghunuskan tobak cahayanya tadi dari tangan kanannya, dia langsung menciptakan tombak cahaya dari tangan kirinya.

'Crass.' Tombak itu sukses mengenai Naruto dengan telak terbukti dengan semburan darah dari bagian dada Naruto. Kemudian Naruto langsung terpental kedaratan.

""Naru-kun!/Naruto-kun!"" Teriak Rias dan Akeno melihat Naruto terjatuh dari ketinggian.

Dalam debu Naruto tersusuk lemas dia banyak mengeluarkan darah semua kekuatannya, Chakara kyuubi sudah menghilang bahkan Mata sharingannya kembali menjadi tiga tomoe.

"Oghh!" Naruto memuntahkan dara, tangan kirinya mencoba menutupi kukanya sementar tangan kanannya menahan tubuhnya.

"Hahahaha! kau kalah bocah hahahaha, Terimakasih atas kekuatan yang diberikan Ophis sungguh sangat membantu!" Kokabiel tertawa dan berkata arogan.

Kemudian dia menciptakan tombak cahaya sebesar bus." Ada perkataan terakhir bocah sebelum kau kumusnahkan?" Kokabiel bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

Naruto hanya diam sambil menatap tajam kearah Kokabiel. Merasa tidak di jawab Kokaiel berkata lagi. "Setelah kau mati semua gadis yang kau punya akan kujadikan budak seks seluruh bawahanku hahahha, bahkan malaikat yang tadi terkena tombakku akan Ku perkosa sampai dia mati hahahahha." Kokabiel berkata dengan percaya diri dan kesombongan.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertunduk sampai matanya tidak terlihat oleh bayangan rambutnya dan dia megepalakan tangannya erat-erat sampai buku jarinya berdarah.

"Hahahha! sepertinya kau sudah pasrah, baiklah terima ini" Kokabiel Langsungmelemparkan tombaknya yang besar itu kearah Naruto.

"Tidak Natu-kun/ Naruto-kun" Teriak Rias dan Akeno.

Sementara yang lain hanya bisa terdiam elihat itu semua.

_**'DUAAAAARRRRRRRR'**_

"Tidaaaakkkk" Teriak Rias air matanya sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Sedangkan Akeno sudah terjatuh terduduk sambil menangis.

Sirzechs pun memeluka mereka berdua. untuk menenangkan Rias dan Akeo. Tapi karena sangat Syok Rias dan Akeno pingsan.

Sedangkan kokabiel sedang tertawa keras _'Ughh sepertinya kekuatan yang diberikan Ophis ini sudah sampai batanya sial aku harus pergi untuk mengmbalikan tenagaku yang sudah sampai batasnya, tapi aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah.'_ "Hahahaha! dengan ini Great War yang kedua akan segera dimulai, hahha-" Tapi tiba tiba tawanya berhenti karena merasakan aurah yang sangat kuat dari debu tempat Naruto terjatuh tadi. Tidak Hanya Kokabiel, para petinggi ketiga Fraksi juga merasakannya.

Kokabiel memicingkan matanya untuk melihat ketempat Naruto tadi yang masih tertutupi debu. Perlahan debu itu mulai berkurang dan sekarang yang dlihat semuanya hanyalah bola berukuran sebesar manusia berwarna hitam pekat yang seperti sedang membungkus sesuatu.

Perlahan bola itu mengurai menjadi beberapa bola dan terlihatlah isinya.

Kokaibiel beserta yang lain memebelalakan matanya melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk bersilah sambil sedang menutup matanya dan perlahan mata seseorang itu terbuka perlahan.

**_'Deg'_**

**Disaat yang sama**

Kyuubi sedang tidur dialam bawa sadar Naruto tiba-tiba muncul delapan sinar yang seperti membuat lingkaran dengannya, dan perlahan kedelapan cahaya itu membentuk bebrapa sosok.

"K-kalian!" Kyuubi berbicara tergagap.

"""Halo Kyuubi.""" Sapa serempak berdelapan makhluk yang muncul tadi.

**Kembali ketempat pertarungan**

**Play: Girei pain theme song/ Pain OST/ Rikudou Sennin OST.**

Jantung Kokabiel tiba tiba berdetak sangat cepat karena melihat tatapan dari seorang mempunyai mata sama dengan Naruto tapi bedanya orang ini memiliki dua tanduk kecil berada di kepalanya.

"T-tidak mu-mungkin ka-kau masih h-hidup, siapa se-sebenarnya kau?" Kokabiel berkata dengan nada ketakutan.

Naruto yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi bentuk seperti Rikudou Sennin mulai berdiri, sekarang penampilannya persis seperti madara saat Dalam mode Ridudou Sennin. Dengan tatapan datarnya.** "Aku adalah Shinigami untukmu"** Naruto mengatakan dengan Nada mencekam Dari belakangnnya tiba tiba muncul guntur yang dasyat.

Kokabiel yang sudah sampai batas kekuatanya sangat merasakan yang belum pernah dirasakannya yaitu 'Ketakutan' Bermodalkan sayap nya dia berusaha terbang untuk kabur.

**"Bansho Tenin!"** Sembelum Kokabiel sempat menjauh dia seperti tertarik kebelakang.

Naruto mencengkram leher Kokabiel dan mencabut semua sayap Kokabiel secara paksa.

"AAAAAARGGGGG!" Teriak Kokabiel.

**"Dengan ini kau tidak akan bisa kabur kemana-mana lagi."** Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung membantingnya ke tanah dengan posisi terlentang. Kemuadian dia menancapkan batangan batangan hitam ke tangan dan kakinya.

"ARGGG, Sialan lepaskan aku" Kokabiel berteriak tidak karuan. Naruto mengabaikan teriakan Kokabiel dan dia mengankat satu tangannya dan tiba tiba tercipta sebuah bola kecil berwarna hitam tapi seperti bercahaya.

Dengan kasar Naruto memasukan bola entah apa namanya kedalam mulut kokabiel sampai ditelan kemudian Naruto mencabut semua batangan hitam yang di tancapkannya tadi dan diikuti teriakan kesakitan Kokabiel. Tubuh Kokabiel tiba tiba mulai melayang tanpa sebab ."Gaahh... Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku brengsek!" bentak Kokabiel dengan nada panik.

Naruto tidak menghiraukan teriakan Kokabiel yang mulai terbang ke atas.

Dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya mengangkat tangan ke atas sambil perlahan melayang dan melihat kearah kokabiel yang semakin lama semakin tinggi melayang. dengan bermodalkan satu mata Rinnegan Naruto menggunakan salah satu kekuatan yang dihasilkan Rinnegan.

**"Cibaku Tensei"**

Perlahan tanah tanah yang ada di pemukaan mulai naik dan berkumpul kesatu titik inti yang sudah dimasukan Naruto kedalam mulut Kokabiel.

Semua yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya dan berkeringat dingin tidak tekecuali Kokabiel yang sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa begerak karena semua sayapnya sudah habis di cabut dan dia hanya bisa berontak tapi tidak ada hasinya. Kokabel hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan bercampur takut karena mulai sedang terjepit oleh bebatuan yang mulai mengimpitnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Setelah sudah membentuk seperti bentuk bulan, Naruto langsung menyatuka kedua tangannya.

**"Katsu!"**

**_"DUUUUUUARRRRRRRRRRRR"_**Laedakan besar pun terjadi yang membuat angin bertiup sangat kencang, bahkan kekai yang di buat para petinggi itu pun expresi pun dipancarkan makhluk yag melihatnya.

"Anak itu sunggu mengerikan." Ucap Azazel yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sirzech.

**V**

**V**

**V **

Setelah itu Naruto tiba tiba kembali berubah seperti semula dan terjatuh. Namun langsung di tangkap oleh Malaikat berambut panjang A.K.A Neji. " Kau selalu memaksakan dirimu Naruto."

**Omake**

"Ughh, apa yang terjadi denganku." Suara seseorang yang baru bangun.

Tap...tap...tap suara langkah kaki mengarah kearah nya

'Cklek'

"Naruto-kun! Kau sudah sadar." Teriak seorang wanita yang baru datang tadi kearah Naruto.

Naruto melihat ke arah Wanita itu."Hinata, itukah kau?" Naruto bertanya.

"Nfufufufu, ia Naruto-kun ini Aku" Jawab Hinata.

"Ehhh! Tunggu tunggu." Merasa ada yang aneh Naruto menatap intens kepada Hinata ' matanya memakai memakai celak , Bibirnya memakai lipstik, Baju tidak dikancing dan menampakan tanktopnya, dan memakai Hotpants.'

1

2

3

"Huuaaaaaaaa, Rias!, Akeno!, Sona! siapa saja!, Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan Hinatwgfa."perkataan Naruto terganggu karena kepala Naruto Langsung dibenamkan diOppai Hinata yang dapat mengimbangi milik Rias dan Akeno.

"Nfufufufu, tidak perlu berteriak begitu Naruto-kun." Hinata berkata sambil memeluk Naruto.

Tapi tiba tiba "AHH! Naruto-kun no Ero!" Desah hinata karena merasa Naruto menggoyangkan kepalanya di dada Hinata sementara tangannya meremas bokongnya. dan apa yang terjadi adalah yang berbunyi Ike ike Kimochi selanjutnya fikirkan sendiri. :D (Naruto-naruto sungguh indah memang hidupmu #Authornya ngiri.)

Sementara dibalik pintu saat mendengar teriakan Naruto yang menyebutkan Nama mereka bertiga. Berhenti untuk masuk.

Mereka saling pandang dan nyengir sambil terkekeh pelan kemudian mengendap-endap untuk pergi.

**TBC**

**Hahahhaha Im Back #Duagk * Kelamaan* Saya tidak mau berkata apa apa. Dan inilah adegan pertarungan yang pertama saya buat tidak tahu hasilnya bagaiman hehhehe. Untuk Soal Hinata saya mengingat beberapa Review di chapter satu saat Fic saya masih sangat bobrok. mereka meminta Hinata agar menjadi Hinata versi RTN. Dan akhirnya baru tercapai sekarang *Gomenne* ^_^V**

**Saya hanya mau bilang silahkan menikmati jika kalian bisa menikmati. Jujur saya tidak telalu berharap banyak dengan Review. Saya juga tidak meminta imbalan uang kepada kalian. Saya cuma berharap kalian mau menghargai yang saya tulis saya biarpun tidak bagus dengan tidak memberikan kata-kata yang buruk. Dan sebagai bayarannya, saya hanya meminta kalian tersenyum setelah membaca cerita saya ini hehehe kalu memang terhibur sih. ^_^a**

**Yoshh.**

**Jika ada kesalahan atau pun Typo tolong di beri tahu ya ^_^.**

**Bye! **

**Ayo Miyabi-chan kita kekamar. #Duagh * Ditendang para Reader "Messsuuummmmm!"**

***Uaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh* Authornya dilempar kelaut.**


End file.
